Black Hearts
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: After a car accident, a young girl finds herself as a kit in ThunderClan. She barely remembers her human, or Twoleg, life. She is marveled by their ways, and soon she is forced into a strange mystery that may change her life forever. She has a strange power that haunts her, and the enemy Clans may want it for themselves... takes place during Power of Three. JayfeatherxOc
1. Chapter 01: Arrival

Takes place during Power of Three. Squirrelflight is the actual mother of the Three.

**Chapter 1**

_I groaned slightly and lifted up my head. _A sweet smell filled my nose, and I wrinkled my nose, curious. It smelled like sugar and honey mixed together, with the smell of… cat? I took in small intake of breath. I _hated _cats! I tried to pry open my eyes, but they refused to open. I tried to get to my feet, but I was splayed on my stomach. My body seemed to weigh a ton, and I forced my eyes open. Bright colors filled my dull sight, and I blinked a few times.

"Squirrelflight, her eyes are open!" an excited voice whispered. _Squirrelflight? _What kind of name was _that? _

I struggled to find the source of the voice, and I squeaked in terror as a large dark brown tabby tom met my gaze. He had yellow-amber eyes that glowed in the dim light of this strange room, and I tried to scramble backwards, but I was, once again, stuck in this strange splayed position.

The cat let out some rumbling noise. It sounded like a purr, but I didn't want to be sure. "Get away from me!" I yelled, but it came out as "Rrh!" The tom glanced at a cat, and I followed his gaze. It was a ginger she-cat with a single white forepaw and a long, fluffy tail. Three other kits were beside me- each had the same ruffled fur. One had black fur, and beside that one was a golden tabby. Beside him was a blue-gray tabby tom.

"Where did you find her again, Squirrelflight?" the tom asked. _Squirrelflight. _Who was she?

"Leafpool found her," the cat named Squirrelflight responded. "She found her near the WindClan border." With her hind leg, she pressed me closer against her belly. I slitted my eyes and nosed around, and eventually found some hard thing. I grabbed it with my mouth and began to suckle, kneading her belly with my soft paws.

"I'm glad we found her, and not some WindClan patrol," said the tom. "StarClan knows what WindClan would've done." I felt Squirrelflight shudder, and I let out a growl of anger and clung tighter to the teat.

"Brambleclaw, why was she near the WindClan border anyway?" Squirrelflight asked. I wondered why she cared so much for this Leafpool character.

"I guess she was collecting herbs," Brambleclaw meowed.

"Okay…" Squirrelflight seemed slightly unnerved by the answer, as if she knew that her sister wasn't collecting herbs.

"I'd better organize some patrols." I heard pawsteps retreating, and the swish of something – brambles? – and then Brambleclaw's scent left the nursery, except for the scents that were fading away.

I wondered how I had gotten here. My memory seemed to not be telling me anything, even though I searched my mind desperately. All I could remember was a bright light, pain, and then waking up here. What was my name, anyway? Where was I? And why could I understand these cats and why did they have such strange names?

The scent of milk and the warm air pressing against my fur made me let out a deep sigh and I curled up, content, against Squirrelflight's warm belly.

**=x=**

Well, here you go. Chapter 1 is done. I will not promise long chapters.

The strange cat… who is she?

Review, Follow, Favorite! :D


	2. Chapter 02: Berrypaw, and some Mousepaw

Featherkit: white she-cat with black markings underneath eyes and on ears

**Chapter 2**

_Two months – or moons? - have passed. _My so called foster parents named me Featherkit, even though I preferred my regular name, even though I couldn't remember it. For some reason, I _knew _I wasn't a cat. The strange lull to get away from here tugging at my pelt, my memories whispering to me that I didn't belong here. But my memories refused to give any secrets away, and I was stuck here with these strange cats.

"Featherkit!" I glanced up to see Lionkit and Hollykit racing towards me. I held back a groan of annoyance and looked at them, a bored expression in my eyes.

"What?" I asked. I still haven't gotten used to hearing cats speak, and whenever they did, I would stare at them, surprised.

"Play moss-ball with us!" squeaked Hollykit. As she spoke, she hooked a ball of moss with her claws and launched it at me. It hit me smack on the nose. Instantly, I smacked it away. I gritted my teeth as it bounced towards Lionkit, and he batted it at me. He must've thought I wanted to play…

I smacked it away once more, and Hollykit and Lionkit hared after it. As they raced after it, shadows suddenly darkened my gaze. Once more, I held back a groan of anger. It was the Clan bullies- Berrypaw, Mousepaw, and the reluctant Cinderpaw and Hazelpaw.

"Look!" sneered Berrypaw. "It's the Clan _rouge._"

"How's life in the forest, kittypet?" crowed Mousepaw.

"Y-yeah," stammered Cinderpaw, casting a fearful glance at Hazelpaw, who shuffled her paws on the sand.

"What do you want?" I asked in a bored tone. For some reason, they didn't scare me, no matter how intimating they tried to look.

"Oh, we just wanted to play," Berrypaw said in a voice that didn't sound very nice or playful at all.

"Do you want to play?" Mousepaw asked, but it sounded more like a forceful command then a question.

I scratched my side with my hindpaw. "No."

"Why?" demanded Hazelpaw. I stared at her, ears angled forward.

"Why?" I repeated. My fur bushed out. "Why?" I stood up and stood on my toes, struggling to make myself look dangerous. I bared my teeth and made my eyes flash dangerously. "I am the great Featherkit! I will never play!"

Hazelpaw and Cinderpaw looked ready to burst out laughing, while Mousepaw and Berrypaw glared at me with slitted eyes. "Very funny," snapped Berrypaw.

As he spoke, a cat yowled, "Berrypaw! Mousepaw! Sunhigh patrol!" Berrypaw and Mousepaw turned their heads in the direction of the voice, and Mousepaw instantly raced over. Berrypaw glared at me once more, snarling, "You're lucky, _rouge. _I have a Clan to feed!" He turned and strolled off, but not before kicking dirt and sand in my face.

I spat furiously and pounced at his tail, but a paw lashed out and grabbed my own tail. "Hey," Hazelpaw said roughly. "Stop that."

I glared at the apprentice, but I forced my fur to lie flat. "Whatever." I turned around and raced over to Lionkit and Hollykit, who were fighting over the moss-ball.

"Gimme!" I yowled, and leaped into the battle. I grabbed at the moss-ball and tried to yank it away, but Lionkit grabbed it in his teeth and tried to push me off, but Hollykit gripped it and pulled back. I heard a snort and turned my head to see Jaykit watched us.

He was blind in his left eye, and the eye glimmered scornfully as he watched us. His only seeing eye was focused on me. I dropped the moss-ball and trotted over.

"What's wrong?" I teased. "Got a furball stuck?"

Jaykit snorted once more. I couldn't help but stare into his left eye as if it wasn't glazed over- it was a beautiful shade of blue, with just the right amount of pale specks in it. The only part that was wrong with it was the pale grey shade that covered it, blocking any sight.

I heard him clear his throat, and my eyes darted to his right eye. "What?" I asked.

"I asked you a question," Jaykit snapped, then muttered something under his breath that I couldn't catch.

"And what was that question?"

"Do you like it here?" the tom asked.

I flicked my right ear. "Yeah, sort of, maybe, no. Why? Why does it matter to you?"

"Because you're my Clanmate," the tom said as-a-matter-of-factly. "And I need to know whether I should trust you or not." Before I could spit an insult, the tom got up and strolled off as if we hadn't spoken.

I spun around and stalked over to Lionkit and Hollykit, who hadn't noticed my absence. They were tugging on the moss, dragging each over all over the clearing and leaving deep imprints in the thrown up dirt. How _dare _he! Challenge my loyalty to ThunderClan!

I bristled fiercely and pounced on Hollykit. She instantly buckled and yelped with surprise, but threw me off. I leaped once more, tackling her, but carefully kept my claws sheathed. She kicked her paws against my belly, and I was forced to fall backwards. Lionkit jumped and tackled me and my muzzle was forced into the ground.

"Haha!" crowed Lionkit. "I win!" I began to push him off, but his weight suddenly vanished. I spun around and was relieved, yet surprised, to see that Jaykit had swept his brother off his paws and pinned him to the ground. Distracted, I watched with awe as Jaykit fell to the ground as Lionkit knocked his paws out from under him. But Jaykit made an easy recovery and cuffed Lionkit over the ear.

I looked at Hollykit, who was racing towards the moss-ball. She must've thought that because we were distracted, she could get the ball! Pelt bristling with excitement, I raced past Lionkit and Jaykit and ran after Hollykit. She was halfway to the moss-ball, her short legs propelling her with ease. I pounced and landed on her tail. She fell to the ground, and I leaped over her limp body and over to the moss-ball.

I gripped it with my paws and faced Hollykit with victory in my eyes, and the kit glared at me with defiance in her eyes. "No fair!" she yowled. "You cheated!"  
"Cheated?" I meowed. "Or beat your tail?"

Hollykit growled playfully and pounced on me. We started to tussle, but a yowl suddenly filled my ears. My head swung to see a cat racing into camp. His pelt was covered with bloody wounds, and his fur was ruffled.

"WindClan!" he yowled. "They crossed the border! They're raiding!"

Firestar leaped into action. "Brambleclaw, take some cats with you and find the WindClan cats. Ashfur, get to the medicine den!" The cat named Ashfur limped to the medicine den, disappearing inside. "The rest of you, make sure that the camp is well guarded. I want extra surveillance for the elders den and nursery!" Bramblestar obeyed orders, and the camp was suddenly filled with anxious and eager activity.

Squirrelflight herded us to the nursery, and I spotted Hazelpaw, Cinderpaw, and Honeypaw following Cloudtail, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt. Squirrelflight made us sit in the farthest corner of the nursery with Daisy. Squirrelflight and Ferncloud sat near the entrance; claws unsheathed and fur bristling, prepared to defend their kits.

"It's going to be alright," Daisy soothed. "The Clan will make sure nobody will harm you."

_And what would you know about that? _I thought bitterly. The long-furred queen wrapped her tail around us, murmuring comforting words. Her belly was extremely soft, and she smelled like milk and grass. Daisy was a kittypet warrior- what would she know about fighting and defending her Clan? I had only been here for two moons, and I was already acting like a warrior for this strange place. In four moons, I would be an apprentice, training for my Clan and such. Yeah, it sounded like fun, but… my memories. Would this place reveal them? Or would I be trapped here forever?

**=x=**

Sucky ending, I know. Review, follow, favorite!


	3. Chapter 03: Moving Up

Sorry for all the time skipping, but I'd rather skip right to her apprenticeship so the story can get going. Four moons have passed.

**=x=**

"_May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting," _called Firestar. I jumped to my paws, excited, ignoring Squirrelflight's annoyed grunt. She had been grooming my fur, forcing Hollykit, Lionkit, Jaykit and I to sit still and not to move until our ceremonies. She wanted us to look nice.

"This is it," Squirrelflight murmured. "My little kits are finally growing up!"  
"Squirrelflight," Jaykit grumbled.

"Go on," the proud parent said. "It's time."

Lionkit and Hollykit wasted no time, racing to the Highledge. Jaykit and I were slower, padding after our denmates – or littermates – slowly.

"Now we'll see if they accept you or not," said the half-blind kit. I glared at him.

"Still going on about that?" I hissed, annoyed.

Jaykit didn't respond, just sat down beside Lionkit. I sat down at Hollykit's side - the farther away from Jaykit, the harder it would be for me to claw his whiskers off.

"Four kits are ready to become apprentices," announced Firestar. "Lionkit, Hollykit, Jaykit, and Featherkit." The Clan let out a sharp gasp as they heard him say 'Featherkit.' I wanted to shrink underneath their curious gazes, but I forced myself to my paws and raced up the Highledge.

"Lionkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw. Your mentor will be Ashfur. I hope Ashfur will pass down all he knows on to you." Ashfur was obviously surprised, but he got to his paws and leaped onto the Highledge.

"Ashfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Dustpelt, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and trustworthy. You will be the mentor of Lionpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Lionpaw touched noses with Ashfur, and mentor and apprentice jumped from the Highlege. The Clan cheered.

"Hollykit," called Firestar. I felt her stiffen with fear and excitement, and scuttled over to her leader.

Firestar meowed, "Hollykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. Your mentor will be Leafpool. I hope Leafpool will pass down all she knows on to you."

Leafpool rushed onto the Highledge.

"Cats of ThunderClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown an interest in healing. Your next medicine cat will be Hollypaw."

The Clan cheered for the new medicine cat apprentice and I nodded my head to Hollypaw, who blinked gratefully at me.

Jaykit became Jaypaw, and his mentor was Stormfur.

"Featherkit."

I looked up and stared at the ginger tom, eyes wide. I padded over to him and stood a tail-length from him, watching him with fear in my eyes.

"Featherkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw." My head hurt from all the words he spoke, and I struggled to listen. "Your mentor will be Sorreltail. I hope Sorreltail will pass down all she knows on to you." Sorreltail jumped with surprise, but hurried to the Highledge.

Turning to Sorreltail, he continued. "Sorreltail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Dustpelt and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Featherpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Sorreltail touched her nose to mine, and I smiled and licked her shoulder.

"This leading is dismissed." Firestar padded into his den, and the cats below dispersed.

"We'll start training later," Sorreltail said to me. "You can go with Ashfur and Stormfur."

I was slightly upset that I wouldn't be training with my mentor, but I shrugged and padded over to Jaypaw and Lionpaw.

"Hello," Stormfur mewed, dipping his head to me. I nodded back. Ashfur ignored me completely.

"Come on, Lionpaw," Ashfur meowed. He turned his back and padded off. I glanced at Jaypaw, but he shrugged and padded after Ashfur. Lionpaw glanced over his shoulder, and I followed his gaze to see that he was looking at Hollypaw, who watched, sadly, from the entrance to the medicine den. Her ears suddenly pricked and she turned around, heading into the medicine den. She casted one more sad glance behind her once more before walking inside.

I wondered what it would be like. Being separate from my own family. I shook my head and fluffed out my fur. Hollypaw had chosen to walk the path of stars, and that was her decision. Sure, it had affected all of us, but she wanted to become a medicine cat, not become a strong warrior.

"Featherpaw!" My head whipped around to see Stormfur waiting impatiently by the thorn tunnel. "Are you going to stand there until your paws take root?" he asked in a rather amused voice. I flattened my ears, clearly embarrassed, and raced past him.

The scent of leaves and prey filled my nose, and excitement made my pawsteps quicker. _This is it, _I thought. _I'll be the best warrior ThunderClan has ever seen._

**=x=**

**lawliness- **I had to add in a little twist. c:

Review, follow, favorite :D


	4. Chapter 04: Thorns and Thistles

**Chapter 4**

"_Ow." _That's all I could say. "Ow." I repeated. Leafpool growled and pressed another herb against my flank. "Ow!" I yowled. Leafpool glared at me, frustrated.

"How did this happen, again?" Leafpool asked in a flustered tone.

"I was training with Jaypaw," I said. "And he flung me off. I fell right in a thorn bush, and then stumbled into a thicket!"

Leafpool didn't respond, just locked her teeth around a thorn and yanked it out. I grunted as some fur was yanked out, and I could feel a little bit of blood dripping from the new wound. "Aren't you supposed to heal, not give me more wounds?" I snapped at her. Leafpool glared at me coldly before stalking off.

Over her shoulder, she called, "Hollypaw, get some of those thorns out of Featherpaw's pelt."

Hollypaw had been clawing at the moss, and her head jerked up when she heard her mentor speak. "O-okay," she stammered. She rushed over to me, and I let my shoulders slump as she dug her muzzle through my pelt, searching for thorns and thistles.

"Ouch," I said as she tugged on a thistle. She kept tugging on it, and I yelped, "Ow!" Hollypaw stopped, looking at me with fear in her eyes.

"S-sorry," she muttered.

"Do you have mouse dung in your ears?" I asked, exasperated. "Keep pulling out the thistles." Hollypaw flicked her ears, still tense, but continued to pull out the thorns and thistles. She finished pulling them out and then slapped some wet slimy stuff onto my torn and bloody pelt.

"You'll have to stay in camp tomorrow," Leafpool meowed, approaching us with us leaf in her mouth.

"Really?" I replied, irritated. "I wanted to go training tomorrow!"  
"Well, if you think you won't open up any of your wounds," the medicine cat responded, tail lashing.

"I won't!" I meowed, cheerful now. "Thanks, Leafpool! Bye, Hollypaw," I added and raced out of the medicine den. The sun was slowly setting, casting a maroon shadow across the land. The sand turned a pale gold, and the cats were outlined yellow against the sun. It was truly beautiful. I looked at the sun for a few moments longer before hurrying to the apprentice den.

I saw Jaypaw and Lionpaw lying in their nests, pawing lazily at a mouse tail. Mousepaw and Cinderpaw were chatting quietly near the front of the den, and I padded past them without even looking at them.

"Hi," I said, sitting in the nest beside Jaypaw. Lionpaw dipped his head to me, and I glanced at Jaypaw, who only flicked his ear to acknowledge my presence.

"How was training?" Lionpaw asked, batting the mouse tail from Jaypaw's reach.

"Painful," I answered. I narrowed my eyes as I realized Lionpaw and Jaypaw were playing around with me. They knew that I had fallen into the thicket…

"Was it _you_?" I suddenly asked, glaring at the two toms.

Jaypaw snickered lightly. "It was Lionpaw's idea," he meowed.

"Clumsy?" Lionpaw added. "More like tripped over a rock. Any cat would think a kittypet trained you!" The two were now huffing with laughter. I shot them both icy glares before stalking off. Hazelpaw and Cinderpaw looked at me curiously before returning to their conversation. As I entered the clearing, two cats sat beside each other near the Highledge. Warriors went around them, heading to the warriors den for a good night's sleep.

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice sneered. My ears pricked as I saw Mousepaw and Berrypaw looking at me with their scornful gazes.

"Look at the kittypet," said Mousepaw. "Her very first _battle _scars." They must have been referring to the herbs smeared onto my pelt.

"Or are they the thorns from the bush she fell in?" snickered Berrypaw. I rolled my eyes. I didn't have time for them- Jaypaw and Lionpaw had already ticked me off. But as I opened my mouth for a retort, the two cats brushed past me, shoving me to the ground rudely.

"Goodnight, _kittypet,_" Berrypaw spat at me with such malice that made my heart skip a beat. I looked at him with a rather frightened gaze. What had I done to make him hate me so much? Mousepaw pricked his ears as he saw my scared eyes. For a moment, he looked truly sorry for bullying me, but then Berrypaw shoved him rudely and the two apprentices strolled to the apprentice den, tail high.

I sighed and got to my paws. Sand caked my pelt, and a cold wind ruffled my now dirty pelt. I sat down, curling my tail around me.

"Hey." I turned my head to see Jaypaw approaching me.

"What do you want?" I asked curtly. "Come to make fun of me again?"

Jaypaw rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. Don't let a little joke get in your head," he said. "Lionpaw and I were just playing around."

I hissed softly. "I don't like being in your little joke."

"Well, get used to it," he said tersely. "Living with Mousepaw and Berrypaw will be a living nightmare." Flicking his ears, he added, "Move over." I scooted over, slightly curious. Jaypaw did the unpredictable- he began to groom my pelt. He spat out the herbs that were beginning to dry and lapped his tongue over the cuts that covered my body.

"What are you doing?" I grumbled, but the gentle laps of his tongue were starting to lull me to sleep.

"What do you think?" Jaypaw said around the strokes of his tongue. "Grooming you. You look like a cat drug you through the barrier backwards, and then fell into a lake full of slime."

My fur burned with embarrassment, and muttered, "Well, I don't want Sorreltail to be embarrassed to me my mentor. Keep going." Jaypaw snorted softly, and his breath stirred the fur on my flank. I let my eyes close, and leaned against him. I felt him rearrange himself, flicking his tail over my side once and stretching his paws out.

"You look better now," the tom said. He got to his paws and padded off, and I watched him, eyes narrowed. The only cat I've seen him groom was… well, nobody. Only Squirrelflight groomed him, and that was by force.

I got to my feet and padded after him. Cinderpaw and Hazelpaw were asleep, curling up beside each other. Mousepaw and Berrypaw were asleep also, snoring loudly. I walked over to my nest beside Jaypaw and collapsed. Lionpaw was in a deep slumber, lying on his side with his tail curled up against him.

Jaypaw curled up in his nest, not acknowledging me but flicking his ear to let me know that he knew I was there. I loosened my shoulders and curled up, wondering what I would learn tomorrow.

**=x=**

Finally done. Sorry for not updating, I got really sick. :L Thanks to the people who reviewed! Remember to review, follow, and favorite.


	5. Chapter 05: Wind's Claw

**Chapter 5**

_When Featherpaw awoke, the gentle pound _of rain was thudding outside. She flicked her ear and lifted her head, eyes opening. Jaypaw was still curled up beside her, but Lionpaw, Mousepaw, Hazelpaw, and Cinderpaw were gone. She wrinkled her nose and got to her paws. Jaypaw instantly woke up, and glanced at her. "Morning," she said, dipping her head to her denmate. Jaypaw didn't respond, just flicked his head and padded past her. His tail flicked her nose, and she nipped at it playfully before walking after him.

The clearing was lit with activity. Dustpelt was leading a patrol out of camp. Purdy, Longtail, and Mousefur were sunning on the clump of rocks near the nursery, and Berrypaw was chatting casually with Mousepaw, Hazelpaw, and Cinderpaw. Lionpaw was trotting after Ashfur, who was leading Spiderleg and Brackenfur out of camp.

Sorreltail was chatting with Brightheart, but turned her head and looked at Featherpaw when she spotted the small cat exiting the apprentice den. She beckoned her with the single sweep of her tail. Featherpaw dipped goodbye to Jaypaw and trotted over. Featherpaw was surprised when Jaypaw had followed her, but she understood as Stormfur came over and sat down beside Sorreltail.

"We're checking the WindClan border today," Sorreltail meowed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Stormfur asked. "The apprentices only know a little battle moves."

Jaypaw bristled, his blind eye gleaming. "I can fight!" he meowed indignantly. "I could take on a WindClan warrior any day."

Sandstorm flicked Jaypaw's ear. "Well, you might just get that chance," the sand-colored tabby meowed. "WindClan seem to be very… strict on borders these days." She flicked one of her ears. "You remember that attack a few moons ago. StarClan knows what they'll do this time."

The cat got to her paws, flicking her tail. Honeypaw bounded over, tail flagging out. "Sorry!" she panted. "Leafpool gave me some herbs for a bellyache."

Sorreltail purred at her daughter. "Hopefully, your belly won't act up. You should not have eaten two mice last night."

Honeypaw swiped her tongue over her jaws. "Sorry! I was just so hungry."

Stormfur rolled his eyes and mewed, "WindClan could be invading right now, and you're chatting like a bunch of starlings." Even though his words were strict, the warrior had a playful edge to his voice.

Sandstorm flicked her tail, and the patrol set off. Rain drenched Featherpaw's pelt, and her paws slipped on the mud. She felt a pelt brush hers, and was relieved to see Jaypaw helping her. "If you slip, then I can't beat you when we train," he mewed.

Featherpaw rolled her eyes and bumped him with her shoulder. They reached the border quickly. The border was a thick stream with rocks creating a stony path. But, as they got there, a patrol of cats approached the stream at the same time the ThunderClan cats did.

"What are you doing so close to the border?" a cat hissed. He had dark gray fur and cold blue eyes.

"Marking it," Sandstorm mewed curtly.

"I wouldn't put it past ThunderClan to steal prey," a smaller cat spat. He was smoky gray with burning amber eyes. His tail lashed back and forth, and he paced the border, the thin muscles beneath his pelt flexing.

"Why would we want rabbits?" Featherpaw spat. She couldn't' help but retort.

"Nobody wants your marshy land," added Jaypaw, bristling and letting his hackles rise.

"Is ThunderClan training their most useless cats now?" the amber-eyed cat sneered, referring to Jaypaw's blind eye.

That did it. Jaypaw let out a challenging yowl and leaped over the border, his paws barely touching the stone and making contact with the WindClan tom. The cat buckled beneath Jaypaw, and Jaypaw clawed at his face furiously.

Featherpaw jumped on the nearest cat, which was a light brown tabby. She had light blue eyes, which right now were glowing with hostility. Featherpaw dug her claws into her sides and buried her teeth in her shoulder.

The cat beneath her kicked furiously at her belly, and Featherpaw was forced to jump backwards. The two cats circled each other, each waiting for their opponent to make a move. The cat lashed out, catching Featherpaw on the nose. She spat with pain and leaped at the cat, tearing her claws through her shoulder.

The apprentice – Featherpaw guessed that's what she was – kicked at her belly once more. This time, Featherpaw was ready, and didn't let the cat's strong back feet affect her. But the kicks were growing stronger and much more painful, and Featherpaw nipped her nose.

"Get off me!" the apprentice begged. "Please!"

Featherpaw risked a glance and looked up. Sorreltail and Stormfur were furiously clawing at a warrior, and Jaypaw was still locked in combat with the smoky apprentice. Sandstorm was struggling to pin the dark grey tom, who was yowling and snarling with resistance. Honeypaw was wrestling with a small white cat.

"Fine then," said Featherpaw. "But leave here, and don't come back!" She let the cat up. The heather-colored apprentice took her chance. She swiped at Featherpaw's nose and fled.

Featherpaw gasped with pain as blood flowed from the wound, and licked a paw and pressed it against her bloody nose.

She looked around. Sorreltail and Stormfur were finishing up with the ginger tom, and Honeypaw was starting to win against the small white cat. Eventually, Sandstorm was blown back by the dark gray tom, and he fled. "Retreat!" he yelled, and half limped, half ran, away.

Jaypaw sent a blow to the side of the smoky colored apprentice's head, and the cat bolted. "Run away!" Jaypaw yowled after him. "Go chase a rabbit, mouse-brain!"

Sorreltail limped over to Sandstorm. Blood tainted the ground, and bits of fur were strewn about. "Should we tell Firestar?" the cat asked.

"We should," said Sandstorm. "He's bound to ask." With the single sweep of her tail, the cats left WindClan territory, leaving the battle grounds behind.

**=x=**

Night fell. The half moon casted a pale silver gaze across the clearing. Featherpaw sat by herself, the exact same place where Jaypaw had groomed her yesterday. The ground beneath her was soft and mushy. It had rained all day, and now it had leveled down to just a little sprinkle.

"Featherpaw."

She turned her head, heart racing as she saw Jaypaw approaching her.

"Yes?" she responded, getting to her paws.

Jaypaw meowed, "Come with me. There is something important that we need to discuss."

**=x=**

Once again… sucky ending. And oooh…. What could the important thing be? And yay, two chapters in one day!

Review, follow, favorite!


	6. Chapter 06: Doubtful Words

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_Her heart skipped a beat as _Jaypaw spoke. His eyes shone. "What do we need to talk about?" I asked.

Jaypaw looked around. "We can't talk about it here," he hissed. He grabbed her tail and yanked backwards, causing her to stumble.

"Hey," Featherpaw snapped. "I'm coming." She raced after him, but skidded to a stop as Lionpaw ran out of the apprentice den and bounded over.

"Wait for me," he panted. Featherpaw began to protest, but Jaypaw only dipped his head and ran out of the camp entrance. She rolled her eyes and followed. She nearly lost sight of Jaypaw- the only thing that lead her was the tip of Lionpaw's tail, which she kept her gaze on. The apprentice nearly ran into Lionpaw's hindquarters when the tom skidded to a stop. She stalked around Lionpaw and looked at Jaypaw, who was sitting patiently on a patch of sand.

"There is a prophecy," Jaypaw said flatly.

Her ear twitched. "So?" she replied.

"You're in the prophecy," Lionpaw interjected.

Her eyes widened, and she stuttered, "You're making a mistake! I'm just a regular apprentice!" Jaypaw rolled his eyes, and Lionpaw snickered.

"I had a dream," Jaypaw meowed.

"Oh, really," Featherpaw said sarcastically.

"I saw a lion," he continued, ignoring the interrupted, "with a jay perched on its shoulder. The jay took flight, and the feather came down near the lion's paw."

For a moment, all was quiet. Featherpaw eventually meowed, "That could mean anything."

"StarClan sent me the dream, too," Lionpaw said, getting to his paws. "The lion and jay had stars in their feathers and fur, and the feather white with shining stars in it." Featherpaw scowled. She didn't _want _to be in a prophecy. She just wanted to be a regular apprentice, training to be a ThunderClan warrior.

"Alright, so what if I'm in the prophecy," the she-cat meowed. "Will it interfere with my training?"

"Probably," Jaypaw muttered. "We'll have to stay up late at night for meetings." Featherpaw sighed.

"I'd better get some sleep. StarClan knows how I got into this," she added, getting to her paws and stalking off.

"Are you sure about the sign?" Lionpaw asked, fur ruffled. Featherpaw seemed like a mean cat. He wasn't so sure he wanted to be in the prophecy with her.

"I'm sure," snapped Jaypaw. "I know what I saw. Besides, you saw it too."

Lionpaw shuffled his paws. "I know, but…" he looked at the moon. "I thought it would be Hollypaw…"

"Why would you think that?" Jaypaw snorted. "She chose a different path. It's her fault for not becoming a warrior apprentice! Who would want to be stuck in a den with a bunch of sick and bloody cats? I don't know what got into Hollypaw's head."

Lionpaw slitted his eyes as Jaypaw spoke. "She wanted to be important to her Clan," he reminded his brother. "Besides, we've been apprentices for… one day. We could just be exaggerating."

"We had the same dream."

"I know."  
"It meant something." He kept speaking before Jaypaw could interrupt. "And why bring Featherpaw in? She's probably as nervous as we are."

Jaypaw shook his head. "Whatever, Lionpaw. Be a paranoid mouse-brain, for all I care." He trotted off. Lionpaw growled softly before walking after his brother.

* * *

**Sorry, rather short. Anyway, thanks to all the people who reviewed! :D The prophecy kind of sucks. I just thought of the Lion King when I made it. :p**

**Review, follow, favorite! :D**

**Featherpaw ( c ) Kitten With a Tie.**

**Warrior Cats ( c) Erin Hunter.**


	7. Chapter 07: Rising Tide

**Chapter 7**

_A moon has passed since Jaypaw and _Lionpaw confronted me about the prophecy. They seem determined to make me believe, scheduling appointments to meet every day at night. They also monitor me, which I find very annoying. They always eat and sleep by me. I can't say anything without them tensing up, afraid that I'll accidently give something away. Tonight, we were meeting behind the nursery. I think it's because Cloudtail was guarding the exit, and Brackenfur had some kind of stomach sickness, and he was constantly going in and out of the dirtplace.

"So, what's the meeting about tonight?" I asked, bored. I was really tired, since Stormfur had trained me hard this morning.

"Powers," Lionpaw said simply.

"Powers?" I repeated.

"Yes, powers." Jaypaw snapped. "I know mine already." Lionpaw and I exchanged curious glances before looking at Jaypaw.

"You're thinking about Cinderpaw," Jaypaw meowed to Lionpaw. His ears flattened and he looked away. "And you're thinking about your nice, _warm, _nest." My ears shot up with surprise. Jaypaw… he could read minds?

"Yes. I think it's quite neat." Jaypaw smirked and kneaded the ground with his paws. "I can connect my mind with others, also. So we won't have to meet behind the nursery anymore- we can talk to each other when we're in our nests."

Lionpaw yawned. "Good! I'm really cold. Connect, right now."

Jaypaw hissed at his brother, and Lionpaw blinked. Jaypaw focused on Lionpaw before widening his eyes. I watched, curious. What was he doing? He looked like a fox was racing towards him, with his body stiff and half-blind gaze locked on Lionpaw's. Eventually, he stopped. He released the breath he had been holding and turned to stare at me.

I was hypnotized by his shining gaze. They glowed with concentration, and I stared deep into his eyes, holding my breath and planting my paws on the ground. I could feel something poking at my mind, and realized he was trying to get inside of me. I let down the barrier of my mind.

_Good. Just relax._

_I am! _I snapped back at him.

_No. You're not relaxed enough. Relax your shoulders- you look like a badger._

Embarrassed, I let my shoulders slump and the muscles in my body release.

_Very good… you still have a barrier up, though. Release it._

Slightly annoyed, I let go of the last barrier. My mind was open to him- every one of my secrets was open to him. He could do what he pleased what the knowledge that was literally his now.

_I won't go where you don't want me to, _Jaypaw promised. His voice murmured in my ear, and I relaxed, and purred softly.

_You better not, _I responded, hardening my voice a little.

_Stop being so shallow! _Jaypaw snapped, the softness from his voice disappearing.

I hissed at him, ignoring the voice in my head and glaring at Jaypaw with fire in my eyes.

"Calm down," Lionpaw insisted. "Let's get to the apprentice den. The Gathering is tomorrow, and I want to impress Ashfur so I can go!" He turned around and raced off.

I didn't look at Jaypaw, just brushed past him and padded after Lionpaw. I yelped softly as he nipped my tail, and spun around to face him. But he was gone, his thin tail flicking as he disappeared around the other side of the nursery.

Bristling, I stalked after Lionpaw.

**=x=**

I woke up with a paw jabbing my side. I opened my eyes and glared at Lionpaw. "What?" I asked. I couldn't get to sleep that much, with Jaypaw yowling in my mind all night.

"Sorreltail wants us for a hunting patrol," Lionpaw mewed cheerfully. "Stormfur and Ashfur decided to let us sleep in." My ears flicked as I spotted Jaypaw getting to his paws. I shot him a cold look, and he flashed a cold smile at me, his blind eye gleaming.

I got to my paws and padded after Lionpaw, and turned my head to see Jaypaw behind me, not looking at me. I saw Ashfur, Stormfur, and Sorreltail standing near the entrance, sharing a squirrel. They looked up when they saw us approaching, and nodded to the fresh-kill pile.

Jaypaw grabbed a shrew, and padded over to the clump of moss near the apprentice den. My heart fell to my paws as I saw Mousepaw, Hazelpaw, Berrypaw, and Cinderpaw eating at the moss. Mousepaw looked up, and hit Berrypaw with his tail. The cream tom snapped at him, and then looked at the approaching apprentices. He sneered and beckoned them with his head.

"This can't be good," Jaypaw muttered. Lionpaw ignored them and kept walking, holding the shrew in his jaws. I flattened my ears and flicked my tail, hoping Jaypaw would keep following us.

"Why are you so tired?" Mousepaw asked. He didn't sound very concerned though. I felt Jaypaw tense beside me- was he worried that Lionpaw would say something to give the prophecy away?

"We were up late," Lionpaw said. Jaypaw's legs went stiff.

"Doing what?" Berrypaw sneered. I took a bite from the shrew, chewing idly.

"Talking," Jaypaw mewed. _Let me handle this, _I heard Jaypaw mutter to Lionpaw.

_Okay._

"Talking about what?" Berrypaw asked. I groaned inwardly. Berrypaw was basically chasing a mouse in the mud.

"Stuff."

Berrypaw stood, bristling a little. "They're keeping _secrets_!" he meowed to his friends.

"You can tell us," added Mousepaw in a forceful tone.

"Lionpaw, Jaypaw, Featherpaw!" I was relieved to hear Ashfur's voice calling for us. "Time to go!"

"This isn't over," Berrypaw warned, eyes slitting.

"It hasn't even begun," I said. We abandoned the shrew and trotted over to our mentors.

**=x=**

**Sorry for the short chapter! Please note I've written these chapters when my internet was down, so I probably won't be replying to the reviews that have been posted. :P**


	8. Chapter 08: Berrypaw the Spy

**Chapter 8**

_Berrypaw watched the Gathering patrol leave _with slitted eyes. The only apprentices going were Mousepaw, Cinderpaw, and Lionpaw. Featherpaw didn't seem bothered by not being chosen, but Jaypaw was clawing at the ground, staring after Lionpaw with worried eyes. Berrypaw wondered why he was so nervous- it was just a Gathering. He blinked as Featherpaw looked at him. The she-cat glanced at Jaypaw and nudged his side. The blue-gray tom looked at Berrypaw, and then muttered something to Featherpaw. The two cats exchanged a few more words before padding into the forest.

Berrypaw looked around. The cats that weren't chosen were either milling around camp, bored, or leaving the forest to hunt. Daisy was chatting with Ferncloud, who was struggling to maintain the kits. Berrypaw decided he wouldn't be missed and walked after Jaypaw and Featherpaw.

He tracked them through the forest, ears pricked and nose alert. He followed the scent to the training hollow, and crouched just outside of the circle.

"Do you think Lionpaw will give anything away?" Featherpaw asked Jaypaw. _Give what away? _Berrypaw wondered. Then, he suddenly remembered. _Their secret. _Eager, he wriggled forward.

"Knowing Lionpaw, he will," Jaypaw meowed scornfully.

Featherpaw rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. He's not that stupid."

"When you went back to camp, he was worried out of his mind about our dream!" Jaypaw snapped. "He kept on asking me if it was just a coincidence we had the same dream." Berrypaw crawled forward, excitement making the tip of his ears shake.

Featherpaw nuzzled the tom's ear. "Relax. The prophecy has you stressed out. Let's get back to camp and get something to eat, and then we'll discuss it later." That seemed to calm Jaypaw down. He nodded.

Suddenly, the tom froze. His ears pricked, and the tips trembled. Berrypaw held his breath, wondering if the half-blind tom had scented him. "What?" Featherpaw asked, facing him curiously.

"Nothing," Jaypaw meowed shortly. "I think it's just a bird."

Featherpaw purred. "The great Jaypaw, scared of a little bird!"  
Jaypaw growled. "Whatever. Let's just get back to camp. What about that mouse you promised me?"

The two cats trotted right past the spot Berrypaw was hidden in. He held his breath, wondering how they hadn't scented him. He guessed it was because he was hidden in a clump of herbs, and the sharp smell hid his scent. He left the bushes and sat in the clearing, ears pricked.

What were they talking about? What was the 'dream?' Or the 'prophecy?'

"You thought you could get away, could you?" Berrypaw looked up, eyes widening. He stared, shocked, into the cold eyes of Jaypaw. His blind eye seemed to have sight, staring deeply into Berrypaw's wide amber orbs.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Berrypaw stammered. He wanted to bite his tail- he sounded like a complete mouse-brain!

"Foxdung to that," spat Jaypaw. "You won't tell _anyone _what you saw, alright? Or it'll not just hurt you, but the future of the Clans." He whipped around and exited the training area, tail disturbing the leaves.

Berrypaw shuddered. He looked after Jaypaw, wondering what this all meant. He knew he couldn't tell any cat what he knew. So far, only Jaypaw knew that he knew about their strange dream and prophecy. Berrypaw nodded to himself, deciding that he would investigate into this bizarre event. Getting to his paws, he trotted back to camp.

**=x=**

**Holy mouse. Berrypaw knows about the prophecy, and he's going to investigate more! Well, Berrypaw only knows about the dream. He only knows that Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and Featherpaw are in a prophecy, and that Lionpaw could blab to the cats at the Gathering about it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! My internet has been out, so I've had the opportunity to type all these chapters.**

**Review, follow, favorite! :D**


	9. Chapter 09: Leafpool's Discovery

**Sir Phineas Jay Cat Esquire – **Thanks for the review! And my internet works perfectly fine now, it's just the browser I was using. I thought you were perfect, Google Chrome…

**Foxstar – Leader of FoxClan - **Is this good? :3

**Chapter 9**

_What? I mentally screamed at Jaypaw. _Jaypaw had just told me that Berrypaw had spied on us when we went to talk at the training hollow.

_I'm serious, _Jaypaw muttered back at me. _He heard everything._

_Everything?_ I repeated, nearly choking on the mouse I was eating.

_Yeah. But I think I scared him off. _Jaypaw sounded pleased with himself. I mentally nudged him.

_Save your rivalries forever. We have to make sure that Berrypaw isn't telling the whole Clan that Jaypaw, the half-blind menace, is having dreams and prophecies with Featherpaw and Lionpaw._

_Menace, huh? _Jaypaw murmured back, sounding thoughtful.

I hissed. _Jaypaw! Focus._

_I know how to focus! _He spat back.

_Where are you, anyway? _I asked, struggling to focus on the current task at paw. Honeypaw was looking at me curiously.

"Are you gonna finish that, Featherpaw?" asked Honeypaw, nodding at the half eaten vole laying at my paws.

_Near the WindClan border._

"Uh, yeah," I said nonchalantly. I leaned down and took a bite from the vole, swallowing it. I wasn't really hungry; my belly was tight with worry. I spotted Berrypaw enter camp with a plump sparrow in his jaws. He flicked his ear and turned to face me. Instead of sneering, he only nodded and followed Brambleclaw to the fresh-kill pile.

Honeypaw noticed the exchange and glanced at me. "What's going on between you two?" she teased, but there was a slightly bit of jealousy in her voice.

My heart thudded painfully in my chest. "Nothing. He's just being a mouse-brain, that's all." Honeypaw looked doubtful, but didn't press on the subject anymore and instead continued to eat the mouse at her paws.

"Featherpaw." I looked up to see Leafpool looking at me.

"Uh, hi, Leafpool," I said. I thought Leafpool was weird and mean, so I constantly avoided her.

"Come with me. I need some help collecting herbs," the medicine cat continued.

"Uh, don't you have Hollypaw for that?" I asked. I tried not to sound rude.

"Hollypaw is caring for Brackenfur. I don't want to bother her; she seemed pretty peaceful curled up beside him."

"Um, okay. I guess I'll go." I finished off the vole and followed Leafpool into the forest. I wondered why she really wanted me to go with her. Before leaving camp, I spotted Hollypaw carrying moss into the elder's den. Her eyes were bright and her pelt unruffled, showing no sign of being asleep. She turned her head and saw me following Leafpool. Her eyes darkened, and I quickly escaped her green-fire gaze.

"So, why do you need my help?" I asked her. "I'm thinking this has nothing to do with herbs."

Leafpool turned into a clump of bushes, and I followed her, suspicious that she hadn't answered my question.

"You need to stay away from Jaypaw," said Leafpool, sitting down inside the clump of bushes.

"What do you mean?" I demanded, my eyes slitting.

"He's in a prophecy."

"So am I," I shot back.

Her eyes gleamed with interest. "Really?" She lowered her head, billowing her sweet breath into my face.

_What's going on? _Jaypaw demanded.

I ignored him. "Yeah, really," I retorted. "So, why should I stay away from him? I can escape from him physically, but not mentally."

_Hello? I'm still here, you know! _Jaypaw said indignantly.

Leafpool flicked her tail. "Jaypaw's power…" Her voice drifted off.

"How do you know about this, anyway?"

"StarClan," Leafpool said simply.

"What is StarClan, anyway?" I asked. Cats were always saying 'Praise StarClan!' and 'Thank StarClan!'

"That's not important," replied the medicine cat. "All I'm saying that you, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw need to be careful."

"Berrypaw knows," I said.

"That nosy mouse-brain," muttered Leafpool. "Anyway, what is your power? And Lionpaw's?"

"I don't know," I said.

"Well, you need to figure it out," snapped Leafpool. I flinched. "I'm sorry. It's just that this whole prophecy thing is stressing me out…" I bristled.

"Stop acting like you've been in the prophecy this long!" I spat.

"I am!" hissed Leafpool. "Jaypaw and Lionpaw are my nephews. I am related to them."

"And so are Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight!"

Leafpool glared at me with slitted amber eyes. "This conversation is over," she hissed. "You and the others be careful. I have seen the looks Berrypaw and Mousepaw give you." Leafpool turned her back on me, but not before saying, "Remember, Featherpaw. Not everything is as it seems." Then she padded into the bushes.

The first thing I told Jaypaw: _Leafpool knows._

_I know._

The fur on my neck stood on end. _Is this bad?_

_Probably. It depends on how she acts and what she says._

_Where is Lionpaw, anyway? I hardly ever talk to him anymore._

_Mooning over Cinderpaw, _Jaypaw replied dryly, sending a picture of Lionpaw watching Cinderpaw with glazed over eyes.

_Am not! _Lionpaw snapped.

I snickered lightly, and heard Jaypaw's chuckle in the back of my mind.

_Well, Leafpool knows, if you were listening, _I said, playing the memory in my mind. I felt Lionpaw attack it, listening and watching the memory as if it was his own.

_What do we do now? _asked Lionpaw after he finished watching Leafpool interrogate me.

_We wait._

Lionpaw hissed bitterly. _I hate waiting._

_Like we have a choice, _I snapped, defending Jaypaw.

_Okay, okay, _Lionpaw growled. _We'll wait._

I blocked out the two toms and padded back to camp, my mind buzzing with their faint voices.

**=x=**

**It's finally done. *-***

**Remember to review, follow, and favorite. P;**


	10. Chapter 10: Caught By A Thread

**Chapter 10**

_It was raining. I groaned. I _didn't want to train in the rain. Stormfur was sick with a cold, and Ashfur had already taken Lionpaw hunting today. I was relieved to see Sorreltail carrying a mouse in her jaws; probably to Brackenfur. The warrior seemed to be getting sicker every day. I knew that we wouldn't be training one day. I was stressed out by the whole prophecy thing, and the way Leafpool and Berrypaw were looking at me. Even Hollypaw was starting to glower at me!

_We need to find your power, _Jaypaw suddenly said. I frowned. Ever since Lionpaw had learned that he could not be defeated in battle, Jaypaw seemed set on finding out what my special power was.

_I think I know what it is, _I replied.

_What? _demanded Jaypaw, getting excited.

_Trying to ignore you! _I snarled, bristling at my own thoughts.

_Very funny, _Jaypaw said bitterly. _You need to find it, and you need to find it now._

Annoyed, I stomped out of the shelter of the apprentice den and into the rain. The rain beat at my pelt and I raced out of camp, ignoring the curious glance I got from a few cats who had dared to come out of their dens.

I decided to go the training area. No cat would be there right now. I padded into the training area. The sand squelched beneath my paws, and the scents of a damp forest wafted into my nostrils. I yawned, suddenly tired. _Weird, _I thought. _I was suddenly wide awake a few minutes ago. _I closed my eyes, drifting off.

When I opened my eyes, I was standing beside a long, stone path. A thin yellow stripe ran through the middle. Giant beats rolled by with slick, shining red fur. They didn't even look at me, just ran past with their round black paws. The monsters stopped coming, and a Twoleg wandered out onto the road. She had long, black fur on her head with smoky gray tips. A roaring filled my ears, deep and powerful. I turned my head to see a monster coming. It was bigger than the others, with black fur and flame markings on the sides.

It came towards the Twoleg. The Twoleg barely had time to move, and the monster barreled into it. A bloodcurdling screech filled my ears, and I shrunk back into the bushes, my eyes wide with shock as the Twoleg landed with a thump a in front of me.

I was horrified at the sight. Its legs were cut and bloody, and a thin trail of blood ran from its mouth. I shuddered and scrambled up the nearest tree as another black monster pulled over near the Twoleg. This monster had a thin stripe on its side with strange light gray markings over the white stripe. Behind the marked-monster was another monster.

It was even bigger than the monster that hit the Twoleg. It was white with a red stripe, and some kind of red stick marking above the red stripe. They were twice as loud, two! Wailing up a storm, making my ears tremble.

A few more black monsters pulled up beside the white monster and the black monster. They took out yellow moss and rolled it around the area, and their wailing made the fur on my back stand on end. I was relieved that nobody noticed me, and I gripped the branch with my claws.

Twolegs dressed in blue picked up the dead Twoleg and placed her on some kind of black moss bed and carried her into the white monster. Twolegs dressed in black began to look at the blood stains, and searched around with sticks that shot out yellow beams and a few even had big brown-and-black dogs sniffing around the area as well.

Twolegs gathered around, murmuring questions. One Twoleg lifted up the yellow moss and raced towards the white monster, but the Twolegs in black stopped her. She was screaming her head off, pointing at the monster and then at the blood that stained the stone path.

I was surprised that I could understand her. "That was my daughter!" she was screaming. "Please! Let me see her!" A Twoleg dressed in white led the screaming Twoleg to the monster and opened the screen and let her inside. Her mourning moans filled my ears, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for female.

"She was about twelve years old," I heard a Twoleg dressed in black say.

"Cause of death?" another Twoleg asked.

"Hit by a truck. Immediate death - she didn't suffer."

"Her name?"

"Feather Skies." My heart leaped as the Twoleg spoke, and my tail bristled. _Feather Skies. _I looked at the sky, wondering if this meant something.

"Featherpaw!"

My eyes snapped open, and I was back in the training area, rain drenching my pelt. I lifted my head, and my heart fell into my throat. It was Hollypaw, Berrypaw, and Mousepaw. All of them had slitted eyes and sneers.

"So, this is where you went?" Berrypaw meowed, circling me.

_Jaypaw, _I said immediately.

_What? _Jaypaw yawned. He seemed to be waking up from a nap.

_Help me._

_Huh?_

"I expected it to be harder," chuckled Hollypaw, sitting down and licking her paw and drawing it over her ear as if we were casually discussing the weather. Mousepaw remained silent, staring at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"So," continued Hollypaw. "What's this about a prophecy that Berrypaw told me? And that _my _brothers are concerned and not me?"

I glared at Berrypaw, struggling to sit up. "Berrypaw's lying," I said abruptly.

Berrypaw sneered. "Yeah right!" he said. "I saw you and Jaypaw talking about it!"

I hissed as Hollypaw's eyes lit with curiosity. "Listen, kittypet," she spat, walking towards me with the fur on her neck bristling. "I will not be passed over by a cat found near the WindClan border. For all we know, you're a spy!" I tried to interrupt, but she waved her tail and Berrypaw and Mousepaw placed their claws on my side, causing me to stiffen. "I suggest you tell me everything, from the beginning to the start."

I forced myself to tell her everything, but I carefully avoided my dream. They could never know that I was a Twoleg.

"It seems as if you think you're more special than me," said Hollypaw. "Well, don't think about that. I will just get rid of you and tell them that a rouge killed you, and then I will take your spot as the prophesied cat."

_Hollypaw is going to kill me! _I yowled.

She waved her tail once more. But, before her little minions could kill me, a rock suddenly soared through the air. It smacked Hollypaw's side, causing her to cry out in pain and stumble to the side. Berrypaw and Mousepaw stared at the rock, then Mousepaw yowled, "Come out, coward!"

"Get whoever through that rock," spat Hollypaw, struggling to get up.

Mousepaw and Berrypaw didn't run in the direction of the rock. Instead, they raced in the direction of camp. Hollypaw picked up on what was happening and hared after the two apprentices.

_Jaypaw… I learned my power._

_Good, _replied Jaypaw.

_What is it? _Lionpaw asked.

_Telekinesis, _I said.

**=x=**

**Yaaay. It's finally done. And yep, Featherpaw is telekinetic. I thought of this power when I was reading The Familiars.**

**Review, follow, favorite!**


	11. Chapter 11: Behold Secrets

**Chapter 11**

_I was scared to go back _to camp. I knew that Hollypaw, Mousepaw, and Berrypaw had told every cat that would listen about what had happened. I knew that they would tell Firestar about the prophecy, and then Leafpool would rip off all my fur and toss me on the fresh-kill pile.

_Featherpaw! _Jaypaw screamed in my mind. _Help!_

_What? _I asked, confused.

_They're dragging us to the Highledge! _yelled Lionpaw. _Please! Come help us!_

I began to run to camp, but paws suddenly dug into my side and I was pinned to the ground. I stared into the burning eyes of Brambleclaw. "You're coming with us," he spat.

"Where do you think I was going?" I asked bitterly. "To the moon?"

"I wish you were going to the moon," hissed Cloudtail. "That would get rid of all this drama and gossip. What's this about you being in a prophecy?"

_The whole Clan knows, _I said stiffly.

Since I didn't reply, Brambleclaw grabbed me by my scruff and drug me back to camp. Mud coated my white fur, and twigs got snagged into my pelt. The brambles that made up of the tunnel pulled out my fur, and I struggled not to yowl in pain.

We entered camp. Cats began to hiss at me, but Brambleclaw ignored them, climbing up the Highledge and placing them up there beside Jaypaw and Lionpaw, who were staring at the Clan with wide eyes.

"They don't deserve to be up there!" a cat yowled.

"Get them down!" another screeched.

"StarClan curse them!" screeched another.

"Enough!" roared Firestar, his commanding yowl bouncing over the rocky walls of camp. He turned to face us, and his calm green gaze calmed me down a little. "Now, what is this about you three being in a prophecy?"

Jaypaw gulped. _Wish me luck, _he said. He opened his mouth. "We are the Three," he meowed. "StarClan has blessed us with special powers that we will use to protect our Clan."

Dustpelt got to his paws, sneering. "Oh, really?" he snickered coldly. "Then I must be able to fly." A few cats laughed, but an annoyed hiss from Brambleclaw made the older tom sit down.

"What are your powers?" Firestar asked.

"I can read minds," said Jaypaw.

"I am undefeatable in battle," Lionpaw said proudly. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at Cinderpaw, who was watching Lionpaw with wide eyes.

The Clan's eyes landed on me. I was just a loner who had suddenly got sucked into this prophecy that I didn't even want to be in! But here I am now, one of the Three. "I have telekinesis," I announced.

"Tele-what?" a cat said, Birchfall, I think.

"Telekinesis," I repeated. "It's moving objects with your mind." I focused on a mouse and lifted it into the air. Cats stared at the mouse with wide eyes as it hovered a tail-length from the ground. I put it in front of Longtail, the blind elder. He sniffed at the mouse before looking at me.

"Now, that's what I call feeding the elders," he said, obviously impressed, and he and Mousefur dug into the mouse.

"Do one more!" Hazelpaw called. I didn't move, just let my brain rest for a moment. Moving things was really hard… especially if my Clanmates would be making me move things all the time.

"That's enough," Firestar said sternly. He faced us. "Anyway, I am disappointed that you didn't share this with us before – we will never let you deal with this on your own. As a Clan, we will be honest and care for each other."

_Of course they'll never let us do this on our own, _Jaypaw said bitterly. _Because now they're going to be making us use our powers all the time._

_I'll only use mine for battle, _promised Lionpaw.

_Yeah right! _snapped Jaypaw. _Maybe showing off for Cinderpaw!_

_Shut up, Jaypaw, _I said. _Lionpaw likes Cinderpaw, but he's loyal to the prophecy._

_I do not like her! _Lionpaw said indignantly.

The Clan must've noticed our silence, because they were watching us curiously.

_You may as well tell them, _I told Jaypaw.

"I connected my minds with Lionpaw and Featherpaw," Jaypaw explained. "We can talk to each other through our minds instead of using our voices."

"That's cool!" exclaimed a cat.

"Connect mine!"  
"Mine too!"

"Quiet," barked Firestar. "You will let them rest."

"But, Firestar," whined Hollypaw. "That's not fair. I think you should punish them for not telling us!"

"We didn't tell the Clan because we were trying to figure it out ourselves," Jaypaw pointed out.

"What if you were to die, though?" Hollypaw asked. "Then we would never know about the prophecy, or the _real _cats."

I bared my teeth as I remembered when she tried to kill me. A rock near her lifted through the air, but fell back down before it could attack her.

"See?" sneered Hollypaw. "They're all dangerous. You should really punish them."

"I agree," called Thornclaw, his yellow eyes flashing. "Cats like that should be kept somewhere where they won't hurt anyone." He glanced at Blossomfall, who was lying beside Dovewing and Bumblestripe.

"Then it's settled," Firestar said. "Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Featherpaw. You are condemned to camp until you can learn how to control your powers."

"But we can!" protested Jaypaw.

"Yeah! It's not like _I _can have a giant outburst or anything," added Lionpaw. I looked rather sullen, staring at my paws.

"But Firestar," Hollypaw whined again. "You should put them in a den! Letting them wander around camp isn't just dangerous for us, but for the kits!" Foxkit and Icekit peeked out from behind Ferncloud's fluffy tail which was wrapped protectively around her kits.

"Very well," grumbled Firestar. "They shall stay in the rock den near the medicine den. They shall get fed three times a day, and will be allowed to leave the den to exercise and make dirt."

"What about guards?" called Brackenfur.

"Only senior warriors will guard them," rumbled Firestar. "And possibly a younger cat, if they've earned it." He waved his tail and entered his den. Dustpelt and Brambleclaw waited at the bottom of the rock for the young cats who climbed down, and they were escorted to the den with their tails dragging in the dirt. Our Clanmates stared at us with wide eyes.

The den was just a small hole in the rubble of rock beside the medicine den, and the cats squeezed inside.

"Why should we have to guard them?" grumbled Dustpelt. "For all we know, they're just three crazy apprentices with a wild imagination."

"You saw the mouse, didn't you?" meowed Brambleclaw. Dustpelt muttered something that I couldn't understand.

"We need to get out of here," Lionpaw whispered to us.  
"You think?" snapped Jaypaw.

"Don't snap at me!" growled Lionpaw. "It's _her _fault." My head snapped at the two toms who were looking at me.

"My fault?" I repeated. "I was just sleeping in the rain! Besides, they put their claws on me."

"Hollypaw would never do that!" gasped Lionpaw, his head shooting up.

Jaypaw's single blind eye glinted in the dim light of the rock den. "She has been acting different lately," he agreed numbly.

"No!" said Lionpaw. "I won't believe it! You're just spreading rumors." He turned his back on me, facing the wall.

"He's just being a cloud-brain," Jaypaw muttered to me. "He's too wrapped up in his own head to listen to us." He faced me, a soft expression on his face. "I believe you." Then, Jaypaw did something that surprised me. He reached forward and touched his nose to mine. The fur on my neck stood on end, but not in horror. In surprise. His breath smelled sweet, and his warm scent wreathed around me.

He reached backwards and stared at me with surprise in his eyes. "I slipped," Jaypaw muttered, backing away and curling up beside Lionpaw.

_Wrapped up in your own mind, huh? _I murmured, purring softly to myself. I curled up against the spiny branches that were on the walls and roof and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

**=x=**

**Oh, no... Hollypaw and the others tattled. xD**

**Foxstar – Leader of FoxClan - steals soda- :D**

**Sir Phineas Jay Cat Esquire – Something else awesome happened. :3**

**Fireflight – ooooppppppssssssssssssssssss sssss**

**Hollyflame – Really? I honestly didn't like Aldwyn. I preferred Gilbert.**

**Dustwhisker The Cat – Thanks!**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews everyone! Aiming for 30! I don't promise a long chapter next, but there will (probably) be drama.**


	12. Chapter 12: New Discoveries

**Chapter 12**

_I sat outside of the den, _watching Lionpaw and Jaypaw carry two mice back to me. Jaypaw dropped one at my paws, and Lionpaw deliberately ignored me, his back to me.

_Is he still mad at me? _I asked. We had learned how to block the others out and just talk to one cat at a time. Lionpaw had been pleased.

_Yep. _I groaned a little.

_Listen to this. _Jaypaw re-connected my mind with Lionpaw's. I hoped he would feel the extra force in his mind, and I listened carefully.

_She's such a liar! _Lionpaw was fuming. _How dare she accuse Hollypaw of having something to do with this! If the warrior code didn't exist…_

_What would you do? _Jaypaw asked.

I spotted his claws unsheathe a little and dig into the mouse, and blood seeped and stained the sand around it. I shuddered. _Disconnect, _I ordered. I was relieved to feel the pressure from my mind release, and Lionpaw shifted on his paws.

I looked up to see Sorreltail padding up to me. Unlike other cats, she wasn't afraid to approach us, and Stormfur and Ashfur were following her. Ashfur was glaring at me with slitted eyes, and Stormfur looked a little reluctant as well.

"Hi!" Sorreltail meowed cheerfully. "Firestar said we could take you on a patrol."

Brambleclaw suddenly raced up, and faced Sorreltail with a bristling tail. "Firestar never said that," snarled the deputy. "He said _you _three could go on a border patrol. Now, get going!" He bared his teeth at Sorreltail.

The she-cat didn't seem fazed, just flicked her tail and said, "Okay, Brambleclaw." She looked at us helplessly and led the two toms out of camp.

"Why do you think she tried to get us out of camp?" muttered Jaypaw.

"I wouldn't mind getting out of camp," said Lionpaw. "Anything to get away from Featherpaw." I bristled. He was talking as if I wasn't even there!

I spotted a pebble and grabbed it, and tossed it at Lionpaw. It hit his side. He yelped and glared at me. I expected him to be angry, but he only scooped up a pebble and launched it at me. I hit it back with his paw. We batted it at Jaypaw, who smacked it back over to us.

A rank smell suddenly filled my nostrils. I lifted my head and sniffed. "Do you smell that?" I asked. It smelled of rabbits and wind.

"Yeah," said Lionpaw. "Smells like-"

A screechsuddenly filled the air. Ferncloud herded the kits into the nursery with Daisy hot on her tail before the danger could even appear in the tunnel. Brambleclaw glared at the tunnel with claws unsheathed as Sorreltail, Ashfur, and Stormfur raced into camp. Claw marks decorated their pelts, and they panted.

"WindClan!" yowled Ashfur. His yowl barely escaped his lips before cats swarmed into the tunnel. They leaped on the nearest cats, and Dustpelt launched himself into battle, clawing and scratching at any body part he could get to.

"We have to help!" hissed Lionpaw. Before any cat could protest, the young orange tabby threw himself into battle with a ear-splitting howl. With my mind, I grabbed a pawfull of rocks and picked out the WindClan cats by their rabbit-wind smell. I threw it at the cats, and they hit their target. Cats yowled and sprinted around, struggling to avoid the raining stones.

"Go fight!" I growled at Jaypaw. The tom nodded, sucked in a deep breath, and jumped into the fray of yowling and spitting cats. I grabbed objects – bones, sticks, rocks, stones, pebbles, anything that was laying around camp – and hurled it at cats.

"Stop that at once!" a cat screeched. I turned my head to see a smoky-gray tom racing towards me. I grabbed a rock and threw it at him, but he feinted to the side and pounced on me. His claws raked over my shoulders and his teeth dug into my ear.

I yowled and squirmed beneath him, struggling to kick him off. My hind claws dug into his belly and I scraped them over the soft skin, but it didn't seem to bother him. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed all the will power I had and used the brain power and slammed it into the tom.

He yelped and stumbled backwards, pawing at his head. I did it once more, causing him to screech and collapse. I knew I could finish him off as he lay, crumpled, on the ground. But I knew the warrior code, and glared at him. "Get away!" I hissed at him, clawing at his ear.

The tom struggled to his paws and limped away. My shoulders stung and my ear burned, and my body ached as I still felt his weight pressing down on me, and limped towards Jaypaw, who was being clawed at brutally by a light brown tabby.

"Weak!" she was yowling. "Spineless fool!" I stood threateningly behind her, arching my back and pulling my lips back in a snarl. She was about to bring down her claws on Jaypaw's bloody and bruised muzzle, but I suddenly growled, low in my throat, causing her to spin around.

Her eyes went wide, but before she could flee, I used my mind to knock her over. _Good grief! _I groaned to myself as a major migraine screwed itself into my brain. _That hurts! _I was blinded by the pain and stumbled off, causing Jaypaw to have to fend for himself.

I managed to turn to see that Jaypaw had pinned her down and was snarling in her face. "What is wrong with WindClan?" he demanded.

"Like I'll tell you!" she hissed back. She gasped in pain as Jaypaw gripped his claws on her belly. "Okay! Onestar wants more territory. He says that ThunderClan is weak and can't defend their borders!" I looked around through half-lidded eyes. The Clan had managed to drive off most of the WindClanners, so now the only remaining cats were just bloody ones who refused to give up. I noticed that their pelts were thin and mangled, so their ribs shown through their pelts.

Jaypaw growled and began to dig his teeth into her, but a body rammed into him. I began to leap at the cat, but I suddenly realized it was Lionpaw. "Idiot!" gasped Jaypaw, struggling underneath his brother's great weight.

"Don't hurt her!" snarled Lionpaw, staring at Jaypaw with amber eyes filled with hostility.

"Why shouldn't I?" snapped Jaypaw, squirming beneath him.

"Because…" Lionpaw thought for a moment, then glared at Jaypaw. "Show mercy! That's what the warrior code says."

"Oh, you are so stupid!" Jaypaw shoved Lionpaw off, and we all turned our heads to see the brown apprentice limping away, leaving bloody pawprints in her wake. He glared at Lionpaw with the fur on his neck bristling. There was a scratch just above his single blind eye, and the fur on his belly was torn and bloody. "Why did you do that?" demanded Jaypaw, licking at a long scratch on his side.

Lionpaw looked around before lowering his head towards us. "I've been seeing her," he hissed.

Jaypaw bristled, and my eyebrows rose. "What?" he snarled.

Lionpaw shrugged. "We met at the Gathering. She's pretty cool! And pretty. She runs fast."

Jaypaw groaned. "You truly are an idiot!" He whipped around and stalked off. I looked at Lionpaw before walking after Jaypaw.

"How did you do that mind thing?" Jaypaw asked me.

"What?" I was surprised, and half-blinded by the pain throbbing in my mind.

"I saw you. Breezepaw stumbled away like a cat who stubbed their toe on a rock, and then banged their head on a tree. How'd you do that?"

I only replied with a shrug. "I don't know. All I know is that now I feel like there's a squirrel trapped in my head." I lay down, groaning in pain. _Ouch…._

Jaypaw furrowed his brow. "Well, until you can do it without having a major headache, you really shouldn't do it." I nodded and lay my head on my paws. We lay together in silence, watching our Clanmates as they stumbled to the medicine den, tails dragging in the dirt and pelts covered with blood and scratches.

Hollypaw bounded over, leaves stuffed into her jaws. She dropped them in front of us and looked at us with a sickly sweet expression. The leaves were bell-shaped and slightly purple, and two tiny black berries beside them. "Hello!" she meowed cheerfully, with an edge of hostility and coldness.

"Are those for us?" Jaypaw asked, nodding to the herbs that lay by her paws. He ignored the sneer that suddenly grew on her face.

Hollypaw smirked. "Oh, of course-" I bent down to lap them up, but a sudden screech rang through my ears. Leafpool was racing over, her eyes wide with shock.

"Hollypaw!" she screeched. "What are you doing with those?" She pointed her nose at the leaves and berries that I was just about to snack on.

"Um…" Hollypaw looked at Leafpool blankly.

"That is nightshade and those are holly berries," Leafpool spat. "They are extremely dangerous! Why would you grab those? I told you not to touch them."

"I thought they were chervil leaves," Hollypaw meowed innocently.

"Chervil?" repeated Leafpool. "Chervil is not _purple!_" Her tail lashed, and she closed her eyes and let out slow, relaxing breaths. She looked at Hollypaw. "Apologize to Jaypaw and Featherpaw at once," she ordered. "You could've gotten them seriously hurt or even killed them."

A spark flashed in Hollypaw's eyes, but it quickly faded. I looked at Leafpool out of the corner of my eyes, and I noticed her stiffen. _She noticed it too._

"I'm sorry," Hollypaw meowed coldly. "It was so dark… I just couldn't see!"

Leafpool nodded her head stiffly and turned and walked back to the medicine den, were cats lay outside of the den lying on dried, bloody sand.

"Too bad Leafpool came," Hollypaw hissed at me. "Or you would have been in some deep dirt, _kittypet._" Flicking her tail, she kicked the herbs away and stomped off.

I looked at Jaypaw. "Hopefully Lionpaw saw that," Jaypaw said. "He seems to be so intent that Hollypaw isn't bad… and now he's seeing a WindClan apprentice!" He lowered his head on his paws. "Featherpaw… I'm starting to think that Lionpaw isn't in the prophecy."

I stared at him with wide eyes. "What?" I gasped. "But he's your own brother! Besides, what about that dream? It could not have meant nothing!"

"Featherpaw," insisted Jaypaw. "You can't see what I see. You don't hear what I hear. You don't dream what I dream! StarClan has warned me."

"About what?" I asked.

"They sent me a dream. I saw a lion standing in a clearing with a berry branch in its mouth."

"So?" I responded. "That could mean anything."

"You don't get it!" insisted Jaypaw. "The lion dropped the branch and started to bury it, but all of a sudden the branch grew into a lion, and they started to fight."

I was quiet, eyeing Berrypaw. He was sitting beside Mousepaw. Berrypaw had a claw mark on his shoulder and a powerful bite on his ear, and Mousepaw was missing a patch of fur on his cheek, shoulder, and side. Bloody claw marks were on the bare patches of skin. The toms were watching Hollypaw with slitted eyes as the she-cat followed Leafpool obediently with leaves shoved in her mouth. She kept sneaking glances at the apprentices, and sometimes at Jaypaw and me.

I looked at Jaypaw again, my eyes bugged out. "So you're saying…"

Jaypaw didn't give me a chance to finish. "Yes. Berrypaw is in the prophecy, not Lionpaw."

**=x=**

**Oh, crap… I wonder how Lionpaw is gonna react? Anyway, yeah, a little HeatherxLion. I hate that couple, but I couldn't resist adding it in!**

**Sir Phineas – Move? Jaypaw needed some sunglasses and a glass of beer, and that probably would've attracted Featherpaw. ;D**

**Hollyflame – Y'know cats… hating on them special cats.**

**Silvermist – Oops. :o Thanks for noticing that. I'll fix it when I have time. Translated: NEVUR.**

**Puddlekit – Most of the Clan was angry at the Three, and you know Firestar. He's super submissive, and he always does what other cats say. He's like a puppy that's eager to please.**

**Foxstar – Leader of FoxClan – I have a lot of time on my hands. Besides, no school on Friday! Prepare for your e-mail to be spammed with chapters!**

**Featherpaw discovered she can do more with her powers than she thought. She smacked Breezepaw with her invisible hand, and it gave her a major migraine. Imagine your little siblings screaming with the TV up at full volume, your mother yelling, father screaming at them to shut up, and another sibling banging on your head with one of their plastic bats. That's basically how Featherpaw felt.**

**You guys must be a little confused about the whole Twoleg thing. I'm only giving out a little at a time, and Featherpaw is slowly recovering her memory. Remember, slow and steady wins the race… or, in this case, gives you back your previous life.**

**Remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	13. Chapter 13: Confrontation

**Chapter 13**

"_What?" I hissed at Jaypaw, who _nodded his head. "That apprentice must've whacked you pretty hard, because now you're just talking crazy."

Jaypaw glared at me. "StarClan accidently sent Lionpaw the dream. They meant to send it to Berrypaw, but they were doubtful." He took a deep breath before going on. "The lion was a sign of evil, and the jay was its prisoner. But, its feather fell, and – I didn't tell you this – but the lion stomped on the feather."

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I opened my eyes and peered at Jaypaw, who was watching me with a raised eyebrow. "So, how are we going to break this down to Lionpaw?" I asked.

"We'll have to be firm," Jaypaw meowed. He suddenly stiffened, and I turned to see Lionpaw stalking towards us.

"You two have been casting looks at me for a while," he said. He sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws. "So, what's up?"

I planted my rear beside Jaypaw and hit him with my shoulder. He growled at me before looking at his brother. "I had a dream," he meowed sheepishly. Jaypaw explained everything. By the expression on Lionpaw's face, he was obviously displeased.

"You're saying I'm not in the prophecy?" Lionpaw murmured. I could feel the hurt, radiating off him in waves. I would've touched my tail to his shoulder if his fur didn't suddenly spike up with fury and his amber eyes narrowing into slits. "I can't believe you!" he snarled. "For all I know, you two are just making this up because I'm seeing Heatherpaw."

"Lionpaw-" I tried to reason with the raging apprentice, but he only faced me with an arched back and teeth bared.

"Shut up, half-Clan!" he snarled. "You're just another stupid kittypet!" With a huff, he spun around and stalked to the Highledge.

"Oh, no," I murmured, watching him enter Firestar's den. "He's going to tell Firestar."

Jaypaw flicked his ears. "We should've been a little bit gentler," he muttered, shuffling his paws on the sand.

I touched him on the leg with my tail. "We could not have been more gentle," I insisted. "There would be no other way to tell him."

As I spoke, Firestar appeared on the Highledge. "May all cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. Lionpaw appeared beside him, swiping his gaze across the Clan. Jaypaw and I scrambled up the rock, our paws struggling to grip the stony surface.

The questioning glances of our Clanmates made my ears flick, and I looked at Jaypaw. He was obviously as worried as I was, since had learned that the fur on his neck stood on end meant he was tense.

"Any particular reason why you called a Clan meeting?" Dustpelt called. Herbs smeared his brown tabby pelt, and he kept on glancing in the direction of the nursery.

"Yes," said Firestar. "Lionpaw has told me something very important."  
"And why should we listen to them?" sneered Cloudtail. "I thought they were our _prisoners._"

Firestar ignored Cloudtail, and nodded to Lionpaw, who stepped forward. "Jaypaw and Featherpaw have told me that I am not in the prophecy," yowled Lionpaw. His words were met with curious and outraged calls.

"What do you mean?" yelled Squirrelflight with a furious glare at Jaypaw and I, who were standing firm.

"Let them explain," hissed Firestar, waving his tail for silence. "Continue." He nodded to the both of us.

Jaypaw flicked his tail. "StarClan sent me a dream," he declared. "They told me that Lionpaw was not in the prophecy, and that it was another cat."

"And who is this cat?" asked Whitewing, pricking her ears.

Jaypaw's single eye clouded. "That… remains a secret between Featherpaw and I." My heart lurched in my chest as Squirrelflight's furious gaze swept over Jaypaw and I again.

_She wants to speak with us after the Clan meeting, _reported Jaypaw.

My heart leaped. _Squirrelflight is the real third cat, not Berrypaw._

_Shut up, you mouse-brain. I read her mind._

"This meeting is-" Firestar began, but was interrupted by Cloudtail and Dustpelt, who were standing.

"Firestar, this is squirrel-brained," said Cloudtail. "Those apprentices should tell us everything they know."

"Keeping us in wait will make every cat agitated," added Dustpelt, with a bitter glare at me.

_He thinks this is your fault, _Jaypaw said with a laugh.

_Who's the stupid mouse-brain now?_

_Uh, I think it's still you. Who was the one who thought Squirrelflight was in the prophecy? Last time I checked, it was _you.

I spotted a tree branch twitch, the leaves flickering and it lifting a nose-length off the ground. It landed with a tiny clatter, and the cats near it turned and glanced at it.

"I respect your opinion," Firestar said with a growl, "but it is _their _prophecy. They have chosen to keep this information a secret from us for a very good reason." _I hope, _I knew he would've added, but he bit his tongue.

Dustpelt was displeased, but Cloudtail seemed okay with his uncle's answer. He sat down beside Brightheart, and Dustpelt walked over to the nursery and disappeared inside.

"This meeting is _over,_" Firestar declared, with a solid glance at Cloudtail, who's tail twitched. Jaypaw and I turned to leave, but Lionpaw shoved rudely past and lumbered to the medicine den. "I hope you two have a good reason for this," Firestar meowed, whirling on us. His fiery orange fur was standing on end a little, and his forest green eyes were burning with discomfort.

"Don't worry, Firestar," I said, answering for the both of us. "We've got this covered."

Firestar nodded. "I hope so. I still want to stay in that… prisoner den, though." His ear twitched, and I blinked once.

"Prisoner den?" repeated Jaypaw.

Firestar sighed. "Yes. The senior warriors have decided that you and Featherpaw will be staying in the prisoner den until you can prove yourselves safe to your Clan."

"But we are!" protested Jaypaw. "We fought today, didn't we, Featherpaw?" He looked at me expectantly, and Firestar shared the same expression.  
"Yeah," I said. "I used my powers to knock Breezepaw and Heatherpaw senseless." I purred and flicked my tail. "They won't be coming anywhere near ThunderClan territory soon!"

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "But still…" he insisted. "The Clan is still very uneasy about your presence, and I think it is a good idea for you two to stay in the prisoner den."

"But wait," I interrupted. "You're just letting Lionpaw _go?_"

"Yes." Firestar nodded. "He is no longer apart of the prophecy, so there is no need for him to stay in the den with you two."

"That's not fair!" cried Jaypaw, which was something totally unlike him.

"I'm sorry." But he didn't sound sorry at all. He flicked his tail, a sign that meant he wished for us to leave his company. I sniffed and stalked away, and Jaypaw bounded after me.

We scrambled down the Highledge and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. "Firestar is being such a dirt-brain," I hissed. "We are _not _dangerous. We proved that when we fought WindClan!"

Jaypaw grabbed a squirrel, and we walked over to the shade of the prisoner den. I noticed there was only one nest now, and the fresh scent of Lionpaw told me that he had just taken his nest to the apprentice den.

"How did WindClan know that our camp would be empty?" Jaypaw meowed to me as we took turns taking bites from the squirrel.

"Sorreltail and the others took a patrol down to the WindClan border," I pointed out. "There were a few cats in camp. Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Leafpool, Hollypaw, and the queens and elders. Plus Firestar, and us."

"That's twelve cats," said Jaypaw. "Barely enough to fend off the whole of WindClan."

"So, what?" I muttered. "Sorreltail and her patrol arrived just in time. While we were struggling to fight them off, the other patrols came back."

"Featherpaw, you don't understand," snapped Jaypaw. "There is a spy."

I choked on my bite of squirrel. "Spy?" I repeated. "Who?"

"There is a spy," repeated Jaypaw. "A spy in ThunderClan. A traitor amongst our ranks. They're feeding information to WindClan, bit by bit." He glanced over his shoulder, as if fearing the traitor would leap on his back and claw at his fur. "We need to find out who the traitor is."

"Oh, and how are we going to do that?" I asked with a scornful laugh, choking on the squirrel again. "Ask every cat in the Clan if they're a spy? Or have a connection with WindClan?"

Jaypaw angled his ears backwards. "It's not that simple, Featherpaw. Now that I think of it, I'm glad Firestar is pinning us in camp. That gives us more time to investigate." As he spoke, a sudden dark shadow blocked out the sunlight.

I shuddered and looked up, and Jaypaw leaped forward and spun around. Squirrelflight was glaring at us, her green eyes slitted and claws unsheathed. "How dare you!" she snarled, her words angled at me. "Lionpaw was _special. _Now, he's not!" She glared at me, taking a step forward, causing me to scramble backwards.

"It's not about being special," Jaypaw growled. "It's about protecting your Clanmates, and using your powers wisely."

"Mouse-dung to that!" spat Squirrelflight. Once again, she glared at me. "This is your doing, right?" she demanded. "You wanted to get rid of Lionpaw, so you can kill Jaypaw?"

My eyes widened with shock. "No!" I stammered. "I-I would never kill! It's against the warrior code!"

"You must think I'm stupid," said Squirrelflight. "I'm watching you, _loner. _I'll make sure that you will never be trusted in this Clan." With the lash of her tail, Jaypaw's mother stalked off.

"Squirrelflight!" called Brambleclaw. "Over here! Sunset patrol."

Speaking of sun, the sun was setting, casting an amber shade across the land. The sand was a bright color, and the trees cast dark shadows across the land.

"I miss going on patrols," Jaypaw murmured. I shoved him rudely with my shoulder.

"Enough about that," I barked. "We need to figure out this WindClan thing so I can prove to Squirrelflight that I'm not a traitor."

Jaypaw sighed. "Featherpaw, Squirrelflight is like mud."

I looked at him. "What?"

"Once she has something, she'll fight for it until it's sunken." He grabbed a stick with his paw and shoved it into a nearby mud puddle. The stick sunk into the mud, and a shudder ran through my body as it disappeared.

"Y-you're a mouse-brain," I stammered, stumbling away, tripping over the squirrel. "Squirrelflight wouldn't.. _kill _me."

"You are the mouse-brain," replied Jaypaw. "Squirrelflight is mud."

I grumbled and stalked into the prisoner den. It was more roomy without Lionpaw constantly stretching all over the place, and I stretched out in my nest and fell asleep, ignoring the paw steps of Jaypaw as he paced around the den.

**-x-**

_Blood._

_Faces._

_I stare at my paws… or hands? My hands are thin and white with no fur. I touch my hand to my face, and something wet and warm makes me quickly pull my hand back. Blood was on my fingertips, causing me to scream. I pressed my hands to my face, and my hands were instantly covered with blood. I pulled my hands back, staring at them in horror. My palms were red, and my fingers were red. Dirt was underneath my fingernails, and my hands were cut on and bruised._

_My wrists were cut as well, but they didn't look like they were from the accident. I sit back on my haunches to stare at my arms. Neat, delicate cuts were underneath my hand. They were scars, but they had opened up. I turned my head._

_Lights._

_Noises._

_Wailing._

_Screams._

_Cries._

"_Feather?" A whimper. I turn my head._

_Mother._

_Warmth._

_Love._

_Empty._

_Sadness._

_The breath catches in my throat. I get to my feet, but my legs instantly buckle. I turn my head to see that my legs were bent a awkward way. Through my black Twoleg-skin things seeped blood, thick and running down my legs, staining the white puffy Twoleg moss that poked out from the tough, hard things on my feet._

_I turn my head once more to see my mother. She is leaning against the van, hands on her face and tears seeping in between her fingers. I try to get up, but it is impossible. I try to drag myself, but my arms are bent weirdly as well._

_Pain._

_Coldness._

_Hot._

_Cold._

_Empty._

_My heart beats hard in my chest as I look around once more._

_Lights._

_Sounds._

_Pounding._

_Screams._

_I cover my ears with my bent hands and shudder. Everything hurts. Everything is loud. My sensitive ears are pounding, making my whole head ache. I stare at the bright red-and-blue lights as they flashed, making the whole air tremble. Twolegs dressed in black inspected the blood stains on the grass and stone._

_I try to scream, but my throat feels dry. Even if my throat was wet, I felt as if I had no voice box. Another shudder races through me, and I drag myself forward, ignoring the white hot pain that sears through my arms and legs._

_My face is twisted with concentration. I'm almost there… she is three fox-lengths away, her shoulders trembling. I reached out, my fingers brushing the stone as I realized I couldn't reach her. I try to drag myself more, but weight on my shoulder causes me to turn my head._

"_You."_

_His face was dark, and I couldn't see his features. He wore dark clothes with long sleeves, and giant shoes. All I knew was that he was powerful and slim, and his hand was gripping my shoulder forcefully._

"_Come with me," he said coldly._

_My front arms tremble, and the pain was unbearable. "I can't," I moan._

"_Yes, you can." He reaches down and touches my legs gently. Power surges through them, and I struggle to get up. Even though I was standing, the pain in my arms was burning._

"_My arms," I hiss._

"_Stop whining." I could notice that voice from anywhere._

"_Jaypaw?" I ask, eyes wide._

"_Shut up." He grips my shoulder harder, making me wince. "We can't talk here." His hand slips down from my shoulder and takes my hand. He leads me away from the stone, away from the lights, away from the sound._

"_Where are we going?" I demanded. Jaypaw didn't answer, just kept on tugging me through the forest. The forest seemed to go by in a rush of bright colors, and we suddenly skidded to stop._

_A fence._

_We were standing in front of a fence._

"_This is it?" I growled. "A fence?" I kicked it. "Idiot."_

_Jaypaw didn't respond, just gripped my shoulders. "Hey!" I yelped. "I didn't mean it!" But, instead of smacking me, he tossed me over the fence. My shoulder hit the ground first. Every bone in my body seemed to shatter, and my skull seemed to snap into pieces._

_The last thing I saw was a blinding light, and Jaypaw's dark eyes glaring into mine._

**-x-**

I woke up with a jolt. My body jerked in my nest, and I woke up, my eyes wide. My bones ached, and my skull felt just as painful as it had in my dream. I glared at Jaypaw, who had awaked as well. Jaypaw glanced at me, and playfully smirked.

"Oops," he said.

**-x-**

Most of you are questioning my decision about making Berrypaw in the prophecy. I know, I didn't show much of him in this chapter, but, soon. I think that Berrypaw behaves like a butthole in the books, but I'm going to make him be a little bit…well behaved in this story.

**Foxstar – Leader of FoxClan and Sir Phineas Jay Cat Esquire – I'm sorry that I made you want to leave, but I can't make you stay. I'm sorry that I can't please the both of you with my ideas.**

**Hollyflame – Reaction = Bad. And oooh. –hits with ruler- Get back to work. xD**

Sorry if I sound moody! Not supposed to be up this late, and my mouth is dry. D:

Remember to review, follow, and favorite! :3


	14. Chapter 14: Fate Decided

**Chapter 14**

_I glared at Jaypaw. "What do_ you mean, 'oops?'" I snapped at him. "You nearly broke my legs – again!"

Jaypaw scratched his side and shot me a fierce glance. "Of course, your legs would be weak," he said. "You being a Twoleg, and all."

My eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?" I stammered.

"You remember that dream, right?" Jaypaw said. I nodded, eyes still wide. "Well, that was a memory. Just minus me and dragging you around like a dead mouse."

I took this all in, my brain aching with the new information. "So, you're saying that I died, and then I became a cat?"

Jaypaw nodded. "Yes. You are a reincarnation."

"Where were you taking me, then?" My voice trembled as I spoke.

"I was taking you to the Spirit World."

"Why? And what is that?"

"To decide your fate."

"Fate?" I murmured.

"Yes, fate. It was an accident that you became a cat. You were supposed to be dead, and stay dead."

My eyes widened more, showing off the whites of my eyes. "You mean I was murdered? That it wasn't a accident – that it was a actual murder?"

Jaypaw nodded again. "The driver was a Spirit. It was hired to kill you." His eyes narrowed. "But, there was a mix-up, and you became a Clan cat. I believe that a Spirit has taken over either Hollypaw or Lionpaw's body and is going to kill you."

I crouched down, my body trembling. "But, your dream from StarClan…"

Jaypaw flicked his ears. "StarClan is struggling to fight the battle against the Spirits. Our connections are growing weaker, and I'm afraid that StarClan will not be able to fight back."

I looked at him with flattened ears. "Will we be able to fight against them?"

Jaypaw looked away, his eyes clouded. "I don't know. All I know is that we were given these powers for a reason." He glanced at me. "And we need to tell Berrypaw."

I groaned. "Ugh! Do we have to? Berrypaw is a total mouse-brain."

Jaypaw glared at me sternly. "Featherpaw, be serious. Berrypaw is a part of the prophecy, no matter how much to complain."

I knew Jaypaw was right, so I followed him out of the prisoner den. Firestar had stopped assigning warriors to guard us, but we still were forced to stay in the den and grounded to camp. The camp was empty. It was Sunhigh, and the air was chilly. Leafpool was carrying a bundle of herbs to the elders den with a reluctant Hollypaw following. The queens were watching the kits romp and play, and I didn't know whether to be relieved or frustrated to see Berrypaw and Mousepaw sharing a vole in front of the apprentice den.

"Wish me luck," hissed Jaypaw.

My ears pricked. "You're going at it alone?" I asked.

Jaypaw looked at me with that _gee, you are stupid _look. "Duh," he snorted. "Since you seem to want to act like he's a predator, and you're prey."

I shrugged. "Whatever. Go ahead." Jaypaw flicked me with his tail and padded over to Mousepaw and Berrypaw. Instantly, the two cats looked up, and their eyes narrowed. I saw Jaypaw's jaw bone move, and Berrypaw's ear flicked. Mousepaw muttered something to Berrypaw, and Berrypaw cuffed the tom with his ear before padding after Jaypaw.

_Be still, _hissed Jaypaw.

_What do you mean? _I barely replied before I felt as if I was drifting away. My eyes widened as I looked at myself. I was clear, and I could see the background through my faint body. My outline was pail, and is stared at a nearby puddle. The features on my face were light and barely visible, and my eyes were the same, except had some kind of distant look in them. _What's wrong with me? _I wailed. My body was sitting in front of the prisoner den, staring straight forward and extremely stiff. I pawed at my body. My paw went right through my face, and the outline of my paw shivered.

_You're a Spirit, _snapped Jaypaw.

_A Spirit? _I repeated with a wail.

_You're not dead, mouse-brain, _said Jaypaw. _I'll let you turn back when we're finished. Now, we're near the training area. Come here, now._

I took a step forward, trembling. Every paw step I took, the ground shimmered and turned pale. I turned my head to see that my pawsteps had left outlines. They were deep blue, with a lighter outline. _Wow, _I murmured.

_Stop mooning over your pawprints, _snapped Jaypaw. _Hurry up. I'm about to tell him. _I rushed to the training area. When my fur brushed past bushes, I left blue bits of some kind of sweet-smelling residue. I reached the training area and sat down beside Jaypaw, my fur gently brushing his sides. The expression on Berrypaw's face was priceless.

"Jaypaw," he hissed, fur bristling. "Don't move. There's a ghost beside you."

Jaypaw flicked an ear. "Don't mind Featherpaw," he said. "She's new to this whole Spirit stuff." I hissed and shoved him sharply with a shoulder.

"T-that's Featherpaw?" stammered Berrypaw. "She's dead?"

"No," I said. My voice was soft and distant, as if coming from a cat far away. "Jaypaw made me a Spirit."

"Spirit?" repeated Berrypaw.

Jaypaw and I groaned. "Couldn't StarClan have chosen a smarter cat?" I hissed to Jaypaw.

Berrypaw stared at us. "S-StarClan _chose _me?"

"Yes," Jaypaw said. He then quickly explained everything, from the dream to Lionpaw being kicked out of the prophecy.

I could tell Berrypaw was having a hard time processing this. His brow furrowed and his short tail lashed. He looked up. "Okay, then," he said slowly. "You two are still mouse-brains, but I guess I'll play along with your little game."

"Game?" I repeated. I laughed. "This isn't a game, bird-brain. This is _real life. _We aren't making this up."

"You saw her abilities," added Jaypaw.

Berrypaw glared at me. "Whatever," he snapped. He then stood. "Just wait until Mousepaw and Holly-"

"No!" yowled Jaypaw and I at the same time. "You can't tell anybody!" I said fiercely.

"Not even Mousepaw or Hollypaw," Jaypaw added just as ferociously.

Berrypaw flattened his ears. "Not even… Firestar?"

"No," Jaypaw said, sitting down. "Not even Firestar. It's best you stay in the apprentice den to avoid suspicion." Berrypaw still looked doubtful, but nodded and padded away.

I suddenly felt as if a cat was dragging me into the bushes. I yelped to Jaypaw, "What's going on?"

"Your body is tugging you back," Jaypaw hissed. "You need to get back to your body. If you don't, you'll remain a Spirit forever!" Apon hearing those words, I dashed forward. My pawsteps got lighter and lighter, and I felt as if I was drifting. Drifting away… I crashed into camp, leaving vivid, glowing pawsteps that caused me to skid across the sand. As I retracted my pawsteps, they felt hard and solid beneath my paws.

I spotted my body. I was staring straight forward, my gaze stiff and body not moving. Cats were surrounding me, sniffing at my stiff body.

"Is she dead?" a cat asked. It was Ferncloud, sniffing at my side.

"I hope she is," Mousefur rasped. "The less drama, the better."

Daisy whirled on Mousefur. "Why don't you go back to your den?" she snapped. "Since you surely don't care about anybody but yourself!" Mousefur looked surprised. Daisy never got mad, and when she did, it was over silly things, like a cat not bringing her supper or Spiderleg not visiting the kits. The old she-cat curled her lip at Daisy and stalked back to the den.

I raced over to my body and instantly entered it. My body slipped inside with ease, and I blinked. My shoulders loosened and I let out a relieved sigh.

_Did you make it? _Jaypaw asked.

_Yeah._

"Where's Jaypaw?" Ferncloud demanded. I faced her curiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. "He's right over there." Jaypaw's head popped out of the dirt tunnel, his blind eye glinting.

"Oh," Ferncloud said. "We didn't see you." She padded over to the blue-gray tom, who was waiting a few mouse-lengths away patiently. "Jaypaw, I want you and Featherpaw to play with the kits. They're really bored, since Daisy's kits aren't due for another moon."

I held back a groan, and by the expression on Jaypaw's face, he wasn't so thrilled either. But, he faked a smile and said, "Alright, Ferncloud. Send them over." Ferncloud purred.

"Thanks, Jaypaw!" She rushed to the nursery with Daisy on her tail. Longtail was laying in the entrance to the elders den with Mousefur sitting beside him. I noticed that her eyes were slitted as she glared at me. When our gaze's met, she curled her lip and disappeared into the den.

_Great. _I had a new enemy. I heard Ferncloud's yowl, and flocked to the nursery, where Icekit and Foxkit were waiting.

Jaypaw was leading the kits towards me, his tail kinked. "Here," he said. A mossball was in his jaws, and he tossed it to me. I caught it with my telekinesis, and it hung in the air. "You play with them." The kits crouched down, ready to chase the ball of moss. I tossed it, and the kits hurled after it.

We kept on doing this until Icekit raced towards me, her eyes wide. "Featherpaw!" she squeaked. "Foxkit got something to eat! Can I have some, too?"

My eyes narrowed, and Jaypaw said, "What do you mean?"

"Foxkit found some leaves! They look yummy!"

"Take us to him," I demanded. Icekit nodded and bounded away. We raced after her, our hearts in our throat.

We found Foxkit lying on the ground, writhing in pain. Spittle bubbled from his lips as his belly convulsed. Beside him was a pile of leaves, and a few berries.

"Nightshade," I breathed. "And holly berries." I turned and faced Jaypaw with wide eyes, who was staring at the kit in horror. "What do we do?" I demanded.

**=x=**

**Finally, I finished it. xD And uh-oh! Foxkit ate the dangerous herbs that Hollypaw kicked away! She didn't bury them or take them back to the den. She just kicked them away. Stupid Hollypaw…**

**And not answering any reviews, I don't have time right now. :P**


	15. Chapter 15: The Rejects

**Chapter 15**

_It has been two moons since Foxkit died. _Leafpool did all she could, but the herbs had already gotten into his system, and it had been too late. Ferncloud had forgiven Leafpool, but Dustpelt had blamed Featherpaw and Jaypaw. He had even turned his back on Leafpool. The tom had an infected shoulder wound, but refused to get it cured because he did not want to see Leafpool, or even look at her. Brackenfur died a few quarter moons ago. Turns out he had some kind of stomach cancer that could not get cured. He died peacefully in his sleep, and Sorreltail was mourning.

I spotted Sorreltail and Dustpelt lying together, side by side. Sorreltail was grooming him, and Dustpelt appeared to be meowing something. Berrypaw dashed out of the apprentice den and was bounding towards me and Jaypaw, who were sharing a thin vole.

"Hey!" Berrypaw panted.

"Hello," Jaypaw responded. I ignored him, taking a large bite from the vole.

Berrypaw looked around before lowering his voice and whispering to us, "I think I've found my power!"

I choked on my bite of the vole and glanced at Berrypaw. Jaypaw was looking at Berrypaw intently. "Really?" I rasped. "What is it?"

Berrypaw looked around again before murmuring, "Mousefur is complaining about a tick underneath her ear." At that same moment, Longtail padded out of the den, calling, "Hey, Leafpool? Mousefur has a tick on her ear, can you come look at it, please?"

I was pleased. "Great! You have super hearing." Jaypaw looked satisfied as well, and nodded to Berrypaw.

"I have other good news," Berrypaw said. He puffed out his chest. "Brambleclaw is talking to Firestar about me becoming a warrior!"

My heart felt heavy. I really wanted to become a warrior so bad, but it seemed impossible with the Clan shunning us. But, I said, "That's great, Berrypaw."

Berrypaw smirked. "I know! Honeypaw seems impressed." He snuck a peek at Honeypaw who was chatting excitedly to Cinderpaw. He angled an ear towards Honeypaw, and said to Jaypaw, "She's talking about how awesome I am, and how I'm the best hunter in the world."

I rolled my eyes, and Jaypaw snorted. "We need to talk about Lionpaw and Hollypaw," Jaypaw declared. "Lionpaw is with Hollypaw more. I'm worried."

Berrypaw nudged Jaypaw, and Jaypaw swatted at the tom's ear. "Don't worry," he said, barely dodging the blow. "I'll keep an eye of them! Everything they do, I'll see, and then you two will hear about it!" With the flick of his short tail, the tom bounded away.

I shook my head and Jaypaw grunted. "He's crazy," I said.

"I know."

**=x=**

Hollypaw ducked into the tunnels, her tail flagged out behind her. Her paws thundered over the soft ground, and she pricked her ears as darkness wrapped around her. The sound of water sloshing over water filled her ears, and she followed the sound until she entered a small clearing. A thin river ran through it, and she sat down beside it. _They'd better be here, _Hollypaw muttered bitterly.

As if to answer her question, five cats entered the den; Lionpaw, Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, Mousepaw, and Hazelpaw. "Where's Berrypaw?" Hollypaw demanded, her voice sharp.

"I dunno," Lionpaw answered, turning his broad head around. "He said he'd be here."

"Well, he obviously isn't," Hollypaw hissed, scraping at the ground with her claws. "He's been spending way too much time with Jaypaw and Featherpaw." She glared at Mousepaw, who instantly shrank under her two eyes, two balls of angry green fire. "Do you know why?" she asked icily.

"N-no," Mousepaw stammered, his eyes wide. "He won't tell me! I keep asking him, but he says it's classified."

Hollypaw waved a paw to silence him. "I want you to spy on him," she growled. "Every word he speaks, every move he makes, I want you to tell me about it. Every day at moonhigh, I want you in the medicine den with your snout shoved into my ear! You hear me?" Mousepaw nodded, obviously scared.

Hazelpaw, Honeypaw, and Cinderpaw giggled, and Hollypaw shot them a cold, evil glare. "What's so funny?" she hissed.

Hazelpaw and Cinderpaw shut up, but Honeypaw said, "I don't think it's such a good idea to spy on Berrypaw."

"And why is that?" Hollypaw asked, curling her lip.

Honeypaw smirked. "Because _I _can spy on him."

Hollypaw unsheathed her claws. "Oh, really?" she murmured.

"Yes," Honeypaw said. "Berrypaw is padding after me as if we were attached by a cobweb. I can easily get answers out of him."

Hollypaw nodded. "Very well, but I want Mousepaw to spy as well, since he is basically no use to any of us, and he needs to prove himself." Mousepaw looked at his paws and shuffled them. She waved her tail. "You are dismissed." The cats began to leave, but she called, "Lionpaw. I want you to stay."

The large golden tabby glanced at her before turning back to his sister. "Yes?" he asked. He didn't sound very happy to be called back.

"You seem so down," Hollypaw said, her eyes wide with concern. "You only spoke once during our meeting."

Lionpaw shuffled his paws. "Well… I'm tired of holding a grudge against Jaypaw and Featherpaw."  
Hollypaw was instantly snarling. "What do you mean?" she spat.

Lionpaw shrugged. "Well, it could've been an accident that StarClan picked me. They told me that StarClan accidently sent me the dream, so I was obviously never apart of the prophecy anyway. I never had the power. I dreamed it. Sure, it was nice to be in the prophecy for a little while, but good things do come to an end, eventually."

Hollypaw bared her teeth. "How could you?" she yowled. "They rejected you! They turned you down! You do have the power, Lionpaw! You just need to find it, deep inside of you!" She started pacing. "I know you have the power, Lionpaw. You just believed what those two said because you are so thick headed. No offense," she quickly added as Lionpaw's eyes narrowed. "Anyway," she continued, voice slowly rising, "You _are _special, Lionpaw." She placed her paws on Lionpaw's shoulders. "There is only one thing to do: kill Jaypaw and Featherpaw."

Lionpaw's eyes widened. "What?" he shrieked, pulling away from his sister.

"Don't you get it, Lionpaw?" Hollypaw mewed, advancing towards Lionpaw, who was scrambling away. "_We _are in the prophecy. Me, you, and Berrypaw. Together, we can rule the Clans! We will be powerful!" Her lips curled into an insane smirk, and she let out an animalistic growl. "Trust me, Lionpaw. They will _pay._" Then she disappeared into the shadows, leaving a scared and confused Lionpaw to stare after his sister in horror.

**=x=**

**HOLY CRAP. Yes, Hollypaw is going insane. Very, very insane… flies away.**

**Cloudyfeathertheshoreclancat – Yeah, a lot of people seem to be protesting about it. :p I meant to change her mentor. xP**

**Sir Phineas Jay Cat Esquire – she'll taste nasty**

**Pearlfeather – mayyybbeeeee**

**Foxstar – Leader of FoxClan – I've always hated Hollypaw. She just annoyed me. x.x**

**Remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	16. Chapter 16: Accused and Captured

**Chapter 16**

"_Steady now, Featherpaw," Brambleclaw mewed. _My whiskers trembled as the rock I held levitated in the air. It was for some kind of training exercise, and Brambleclaw had told me to help him set it up. _More like me do all the work, and he sits on his fat tail as I heave rocks around, _I thought bitterly. I placed the rock on top of the pile of stones and glanced at Brambleclaw. He nodded to me. "Very good." He flicked his tail and I padded over to sit beside Jaypaw.

"Now," Brambleclaw meowed. "I want you all in a hunter's crouch." Jaypaw, Hazelpaw, Cinderpaw, and I all crouched down. "Good," he continued. "Jaypaw, you pounce on the pile of rocks." Jaypaw leaped and landed squarely on the pile. His paws, though, slipped, and he came tumbling down. A pebble came and smacked him on his belly.

We all giggled, and Jaypaw struggled to his paws and strode away as if nothing had happened. Dust and sand fell off his fur.

"Well," Brambleclaw said with a chuckle. "That was... strange. Hazelpaw, you're up." Hazelpaw waggled her hindquarters before pouncing. She, like Jaypaw, hit the pile squarely, but she slipped as well. She lunged forward and stood on top of the mound for a moment before tumbling back down. I grumbled as I placed the rocks back in their places.

"Cinderpaw, it's your turn." Cinderpaw leaped through the air, her forelegs tucked beneath her. When she reached the rocks, however, her forepaws didn't extend fast enough and she slammed into the pile.

"Cinderpaw!" screeched Hazelpaw, rushing over to her friend. Hazelpaw rolled the she-cat over, and Cinderpaw groaned. Blood flowed from her nose, and there was a large gash on her forehead.

"Hazelpaw, Jaypaw, you two take her back to camp," Brambleclaw ordered, taking control of the situation. The two young cats nodded and hoisted Cinderpaw on their backs before rushing away. I began to race after them, but Brambleclaw held up a paw. "It was you, wasn't it?" he asked coldly.

I looked at him, eyes wide with surprise. "What?" I demanded.

"You," said Brambleclaw. "You made her hit the rocks."

"No I didn't!" I protested, but Brambleclaw ignored me.

"We're going to camp," he said in a cold voice. A cold voice that wasn't really an option, but an order. I could only nod and follow him obediently. We padded through the forest. I was full of confusion: Brambleclaw seemed to trust me, and then all of a sudden, Cinderpaw hits rocks and I'm accused of it? Just because I put the rocks together doesn't mean I did it.

We entered camp. Cats were lounging around, eating their evening meals. I pricked my ears and overheard Sorreltail meowing to Cloudtail, "Have you heard about what happened to Cinderpaw?"

"Yep," Cloudtail replied. "I heard that it was that Featherpaw character." I spotted him dig his claws into the sand. "Firestar should exile her before she kills some cat."

I struggled to hold back the hurt that was swelling in my throat. I bit my lip and followed Bramblestar up the Highledge, where we entered Firestar's den.

"Hello," Firestar meowed, his voice surprisingly dark.

"Hi," I murmured, my tone soft.

"Featherpaw, do you have something to tell Firestar?" Brambleclaw said in a icy voice. I didn't say anything, just stared at Firestar's angry green gaze. "I guess not. I'll tell you then." Brambleclaw cleared his throat before saying, "Featherpaw severely injured Cinderpaw. I believe she used her powers to attack Cinderpaw."

"I did no such thing!" I protested.

"Quiet," snarled Brambleclaw, cuffing my ear. I stayed quiet.

"Is there any proof that Featherpaw attacked Cinderpaw?" Firestar asked, quite calmly despite his burning gaze.

"Well, no…"

"Then I don't believe you."

"What?" Brambleclaw and I cried at the same time.

"What do you mean, Firestar?" Brambleclaw asked with a fierce glare at me.

"There is no proof that Featherpaw attacked her, unless Cinderpaw says herself that Featherpaw attacked her."

Brambleclaw began to argue, but Firestar held up a paw. "Enough. I have made my decision. Featherpaw is not guilty; when Cinderpaw gets better, we will decide. Now, leave."

Brambleclaw bared his teeth, but turned and stalked off. I began to walk after him, but Firestar meowed, "Hold on, Featherpaw."

I turned and looked at him, curiously. "Jaypaw, Hazelpaw, and you will have your warrior assessment today."

My eyes widened. "What about Cinderpaw?"

Firestar flicked his ear. "When she gets better, she will have her warrior assessment, after she is reviewed of her training. You can go now." I was still slightly doubtful, but nodded and left his den. When I exited the den, cats immediately glared at me.

I sighed to myself and climbed down the Highledge, struggling to ignore their angry and cold gazes. I made a beeline for the medicine den, but Dustpelt and Sorreltail stood there, their gazes cold.

I began to brush past them, but Dustpelt rudely shoved me with his giant head. "Leafpool doesn't want any visitors," he growled.

"I need to see her!" I insisted.

"_No visitors!_" Dustpelt roared, slashing his claws over my face. I cried out in pain and stumbled backwards, blood rushing from the wound. "Get out of here, you fox-hearted traitor!" snarled the tom, flexing his claws.

No cat came to ask me if I was alright. I turned around and stumbled away, pain nearly blinding me.

"Featherpaw!" My head swung to see Jaypaw racing towards me.

"What?" I asked, trembling.

"What happened?" he demanded, covering the cut with furious licks.

"Dustpelt happened," I spat, my tail lashing. "I needed to see Cinderpaw, and then Dustpelt tried to claw my nose off."

"So, where are you going?" Jaypaw asked me. I didn't respond, just padded forward. "Did you hear me?" growled Jaypaw, rudely shoving me with his shoulder.

"I'm going," I snapped. "I'm leaving."

"You can't leave!" Jaypaw protested. "It's not safe! The Spirit's have taken over Hollypaw's or Lionpaw's body; StarClan knows who else they've taken over."

"I can tell you one off the top of my head," I hissed. The forest seemed bigger and darker after what happened with Cinderpaw.

"Featherpaw, you have to be serious," Jaypaw said. "You're now safe. We need to stay in camp."

"I'm not going back to that hellhole!" I fumed.

Jaypaw blinked. "What does that mean?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What does what mean?"

"Hell."

I blinked. "It's a human word," I replied, flicking my tail. We had reached the WindClan border - the same place where we had fought WindClan moons ago.

"Whatever." he flexed his claws. "I'm still trying to decide who betrayed us to WindClan."

"It's obvious," I said. "Hollypaw."

"Don't say that!" Jaypaw spat. "She didn't do it."

"You wouldn't know that," I said icily.

Jaypaw glared at me. "I know things," he hissed. "I know a _lot _of things. I know you better then you know you."

My eyes widened as Jaypaw spoke. His words burned in my mind, and they stuck to my brain. _I know you better than you know you. _I closed my eyes. A cat was stalking towards me, the fur a ghostly white and the eyes pale and blue.

"H-hello?" I stammered. I felt fur brush past me, and I turned. No cat was there. The only thing there was a light blue pawprint. My heart seemed to leap into my throat. _Spirits._

"Hello," the ghost cat meowed. It's voice carried out into the thin air, and whenever it breathed some kind of strange grey mist flooded out of it's mouth or nose.

"Where am I?" I demanded.

"You are Here," the cat replied.

"Here?"

"Yes, Here," the ghost mewed. "Here is the place in between."

"In between..." I murmured. My ears suddenly pricked. "In between!" I yelped. "I'm dead?"

"No," the cat chuckled. "We only wish to speak to you, young cat."

I nodded. "Yes... speak."

The ghost's fur suddenly turned dark grey, and it's eyes turned blood red. The pupils disappeared. The blood-red eyes were shaded over, adding some kind of devil-ish appearance to the ghost cat.

"Trust no one," the grey cat hissed. "Everybody is the enemy." The cat's claws suddenly unsheathed - large and crooked and cracked. "Especially that Jaypaw. He will betray you. He will betray _us._"

"Us?" I repeated. My voice was soft and raspy. _Jaypaw? _I thought. _He'll betray me?_

"Us," the cat confirmed. "I will help you. You will only trust _me_."

I looked at my paws. My fur suddenly bristled as a body brushed past me again. My eyes widened as I spotted Jaypaw running past me. His eyes were wide with panic and fear. He turned his head and yowled over his shoulder, "Run, Featherpaw!" His voice sounded far away and echoed in my ears.

I forced my eyes open, but it was too late. A body slammed into mine, and I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me. Here was gone, replaced with ThunderClan territory. I squirmed in the claws that were digging into my fur, and stared into the cold amber eyes of Breezepaw.

"Surprise, half-Clan," he snarled.

He got off of me. I tried to get away, but cats had surrounded me, their pelts bristling and claws unsheathed. One cat jumped at me, slamming me to the ground again. My chin hit the ground hard, making my teeth rattle. Teeth dug into my scruff and I was lifted off the ground.

I tried to focus on a rock that was a few tail-lengths away, but I was literally blinded by the pain in my mouth. I spat out a tooth and slumped in the jaws of the cat.

"Hah," I heard Breezepaw say. "She's weak! We should kill her now."

"No," another cat snarled. "Onestar sees much use for her. Remember what she did to you, Breezepaw? That mind-attack thing?" My eyes widened. _They knew. _They knew my power. And now they were going to use me to do their evil stuff . . .

**x x x**

"They have brought us the ThunderClan cat with power!" Onestar yowled. A cat had pinned me to the ground on my stomach, their claws digging into my pelt. The WindClan cats howled their approval and eyed me like I was prey.

"Show us your powerful, strong ThunderClanner," ordered Onestar.

"I can't," I said. Whispers filled my ears.

"Why?" spat Onestar.

"My head," I said. "It hurts. And you cats nearly killed me, slamming me around and stuff."

A few cats chuckled, but were silenced by those serious cats who hissed and snarled at them. Onestar waved his tail. "I do not care for your sorry excuses. Use your powers!"

A claw sliced my ear, and I flinched. I focused my gaze on a half-eaten rabbit. As if I had used my jaws, I picked up the rabbit with my mind. It hovered in the air, it's bloody ears drooping and half eaten limbs limp and floppy beneath it.

Cats yowled and gasped at the rabbit as it floated. My ears trembled, and the rabbit fell to the ground. My head dropped onto my paws. "Ugh..." The world around me faded to black, but the shrieks of cats filled my ears before everything faded out.

**x x x**

omg the ending sucked.

sorry for not posting and stuff.


	17. Chapter 17: Seeking

**A/N: You must be wondering why I'm not updating. Mostly because my old laptop stopped letting me upload chapters. And right now I'm suffering from depression. So basically people spamming my e-mail or reviews asking why I'm not updating . . . you're not helping.**

**randomguy125: Oh! I totally forgot that this totally isn't my story and that I'm not allowed to grab Dovewing and friends and bring them to the present. Whoops, silly me.**

**Chapter 17**

_"Get up, you lazy lump!"_

I lifted my head, mind foggy. I looked around, my gaze fuzzy and blurry. The walls of the prisoner den looked slicker and thinner the last time I looked. And the ground beneath me was hard and lumpy.

"I said get up!" Claws slashed over my ear, and I yowled. _Stormfur? _I wanted to ask. But my throat was tight with fear and pain, and I darted out of the den. My eyes widened with shock. WindClan camp!

Cats were staring at me, their eyes round, hard, and cold. Tails snapped back and forth, and evil, wicked grins were flashed at me. I backed away, hackles raising. "Oof." I spun around to see the light brown tabby laying on the ground. Dust covered her pelt, her blue eyes wide.

"Oh! You're the special cat, aren't you?" She jumped to her paws, a grin on her lips.

I began to say something, but a cat rudely shoved her aside. "Hello." This cat was female, with grey fur and a few tabby stripes on her haunches and face. Her green eyes met mine. The air around her was filled with authority, but not as much as Onestar. "I am Ashfoot," the she-cat declared. "Today, Heatherpaw and Breezepaw will teach you how to hunt and such."

I looked over Ashfoot's shoulder to see Heatherpaw and Breezepaw staring at me. I blinked, and the two apprentices broke their gazes away from mine.

"WindClan has captured you because of your-"

"I know!" I interrupted rudely.

Ashfoot blinked. She then continued as if I hadn't interrupted. "Your powers will be used for WindClan's benefit, and WindClan's benefit only." She swiped her tongue over her lips and added, "Today, you will be doing multiple tasks-"

"Help!" a cat suddenly wailed.

I turned my head, ears flat. A orange-and-white cat was racing into camp, fur standing on end, eyes wide with panic, the whites showing.

I didn't hear anything else. All I knew was that I was crouched down, my tail tucked in between my legs and lower lip trembling. How did I get myself in this mess? A growl rumbled in my throat. It was all Brambleclaw's fault!

If he hadn't blamed me for hurting Cinderpaw, I wouldn't have felt so bad,and maybe Dustpelt wouldn't have been so rude and nearly clawed my face off. I winced at the wounds that were on my face. I had nearly forgotten about them, but now I remembered, and they stung and hurt more.

And Jaypaw.

He had abandoned me. A real friend would've started dragging me or something.

_Where are you? _I yowled at no one. I hoped Jaypaw would hear but he didn't reply.

I suddenly remembered Here, and remembered the ghost cat.

_Trust no one._

So I buried my face in my paws and hoped no at would notice me. But I suddenly felt claws dig into my back and I mentally screamed, _Help!_

**=x=**

Jaypaw felt horrible.

He had left Featherpaw by herself and then he had ran like a little kit. The tom's heart ached sadly in his chest and he bit his lower lip. How could he ever get her to forgive him? If he could even rescue her.

The cat dashed through ThunderClan territory, his fur puffed up. He was... scared. It was hard to admit that he, Jaypaw, was scared.

Yeah, it was hard to believe. But doesn't admitting it make you brave?

He crawled through the grass, ears flat against his skull. The cat had his body low, tail erect. For some reason crawling made it seem more dramatic. Jaypaw suddenly stiffened.

_Snap._

His ears pricked and his head turned. His left eye, glazed over, gleamed in the darkly lit forest. "Who's there?" Jaypaw's voice came out in a shrill squeak. He wanted to smack himself. He sounded like a scared kit!

"He heard us!" a voice hissed.

"Shut up, you mouse-brain!" another voice snarled.

Jaypaw tasted the air. _Cats. _Definetly cats.

"Come out, you cowards!" Jaypaw yowled. He felt more confident.

But the confidence faded away as six cats stepped out: Hazelpaw, Cinderpaw, Mousepaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw.

"Oh, hi Hollypaw," Jaypaw said. "Sorry for calling you cats cowards."

They stayed quiet, staring at Jaypaw. He suddenly realized that Berrypaw was missing. He was glad of that: the cream tom had stopped hanging with those cats. They were bad news.

"WindClan took Featherpaw!" Jaypaw cried. "Come on - we're going to camp to tell every-" But they did something strange. They surrounded him - Hazelpaw and Cinderpaw flanking him, Mousepaw behind him and Lionpaw and Hollypaw standing stiffly. "Cat?" He tilted his head. "What's going on?"

Hollypaw sneered, her green eyes glowing. "You aren't telling _any _cat."

He felt claws slash over his body and he collapsed, crying out in pain. "H-Holly-" But a paw smacked his head before he could finish.

_Help! _And then everything slowly faded to black.

**=x=**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. P:**


	18. Chapter 18: Jaypaw's Escape

**Sorry for not updating x3**

**=x=**

_It was dark._

Jaypaw blinked his eyes, but no matter how wide he opened them everything was dark. He was used to the inky black on his left side, but not on his right. It seemed... strange.

He heard a twig snap. Whiskers twitching, he turned his head.

"Hello?" Jaypaw called, his voice a raspy mew. His whole body ached with pain, especially the pain on his face. He racked his brain for memories of the previous event, but all he remembered were evil green eyes...

"Hello, Jaypaw."

A prick of hope filled Jaypaw's heart. "Hollypaw!" Jaypaw gasped. He tried to move. However, he couldn't. What...? As he tried to move again, a wet, nasty sound uttered from beneath his body. He tasted the air. Cat, and some kind of other smell he couldn't decipher. All he knew was that it was wet and cold against his fur, and it seemed to hold him down.

No answer.

"Hollypaw, I can smell you." A flash of grey. Jaypaw yelped. Claws had just slashed over his face. He winced as blood dripped down his face and onto his mouth. Jaypaw licked his lips.

"Hollypaw..."

"Shut up."

Hollypaw's cold, hard voice sliced through his ears. Jaypaw flattened his ears.

"I-"

"I said shut up!" Claws slashed over his face again, this time ripping through the sensitive skin. He let out a kit-like squeal. He tried to move, but the strange goo under his body only kept him there.

He opened his mouth to say somthing, but closed his mouth.

"How dare you replace me with that stupid rouge?" Hollypaw snarled. "I am your _sister. _She is just some dumb cat!"

"It wasn't my doing," Jaypaw whispered. "It was StarClan."

"And worse then that," Hollypaw swept on as if he hadn't even spoken. "You kicked Lionpaw out of the prophecy and replaced him with that stupid Berrypaw!" He heard a sharp intake of breath, and a pair of ice-blue eyes flashed in the dark.

"What?" a female voice snarled. "Stupid?"

"Oh, shut up Honeypaw," Hollypaw's voice was a cold hiss in the darkness.

"Take that back!" Jaypaw heard Honeypaw cry. Fur brushed over stone, and claws swiped through flesh. A howl sliced through the air, along with teeth crushing against bone.

_A screech._

Jaypaw flattened himself into the stuff underneath him.

"Honeypaw, stop it!"

"Let go, Mousepaw!"

He forced his legs . As he tasted the air, many scents hit him - blood, stone, mud, and the scent of five cats; Hollypaw, Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, Cinderpaw . . . and Lionpaw. His heart leaped into his throat.

He could make out the outline of fur in the dark, and the sound of pads scraping over the stone ground. Jaypaw guessed that it was mud holding him down - very strong mud. It stuck to his underbelly, hardening against his fur. It was hard to move.

He turned around and limped away, following the feel of the breeze in his fur. The cats were fighting too hard to notice him escaping - and he liked it that way, and hoped it would stay like that.

Jaypaw followed the breeze. It was warm against his fur. The mud was dry and hard against his paws, and the cave walls seemed to press against his body. The mud that was drying against his underbelly made him walk awkwardly, half waddling, half walking.

Finally, light streamed into his eyes. A rocky entrance. Instantly, Jaypaw loped towards it. The sharp points of the entrance pressed against his fur, threatening to penetrate his flesh. Jaypaw shivered and pulled himself through, his hind legs tumbling through the air as he was thrusted forward.

Landing on the ground with a thump, Jaypaw lay there. The mud had cracked and was lying in pieces beneath his sore body, and his hind legs had decided they wanted to be bird and were high in the air.

He decided to just lay there. What could he do? His own sister _and _brother had betrayed him because of the prophecy.

_I knew this would be trouble, _he thought grundgingly.

Then a miracle happened.

_Jaypaw?_

Jaypaw lifted his head, ears pricked. He hadn't heard Featherpaw's voice in such a long time - it seemed ancient to his ears.

_Featherpaw?_

He could feel her sadness pressing against him, and the agony she was feeling right now hot and breathtaking. Instantly he started trembling, his single blind eye opening wide with pain.

After what seemed like seasons, Jaypaw let out a tiny whimper. By the sound echoing in his mind he guessed Featherpaw had let out the same sound.

_Oh, Featherpaw. What have we gotten ourselves in to?_

**=x=**

**Oh my StarClan. I haven't updated in such a long time! I'm super sorry! I'm still very much depressed, but I'm slowly getting better. I haven't told anybody yet because my parents will start lecturing and screaming at me. *_***

**Anway... sorry for the sucky ending. I wanted to make the chapter longer but I got really lazy and decided not to.**

**Remember to review, follow, and favorite! :3**


End file.
